Morning problems
by Devinedragon
Summary: The members of TMM has a little weird morning Purin,Tart and Zakuro,Pie are on a date, Francois is singing lovesongs to Ichigo, Retasu is bullied by the TV, Masaya,Kish are talking and the sun has just awaken. Chapter 97: small white lies...
1. A problem with a tail

Disclaimer: Not me.

Warnings: I am a twisted author pfew I can say it and I have had this for a long time in my mind. XD

Words: 100 with headline.

Plot: None, just a drabble.

**Morning problems**.

She woke up slowly.

Strawberry colored eyes was brushed with a fisted hand.

The sun's rays passed through the thin red, flower spotted curtains that covered her window.

A terrible itch started to irritate her, and she scratched her legs, back, arms…but nothing helped. The itch remained.

She closed her eyes to locate the itch.

…

Aha.

The tail.

The tail?

She looked behind her and groaned softly.

'Oh, no.' she had slept with her tail out, again. It would take ages to brush it.

Nightmares reallywere more trouble than usual when one had a fluffy tail…

* * *

Let me know, what do you think? 


	2. stars and sunbeams

**Disclaimer**: The author of this fic looks away…

**Feedback**: Give me some, please! You can be anonymous.

**Warnings**: ummm…weird, very weird…

**Words**: 100 including the headline…

**Crazy Love:**

He sat in the grass and stared on the stars.

They looked so much like the glitter in her eyes.

He had followed her one day and seen were she lived.

So here he was, sitting under her window, being all nervous.

He cleared his throat carefully; he was going to sing a serenade for her and didn't want to ruin it just because his voice cracked.

The sun's first beams shone on him.

'Perfect.'

He placed himself where she would see him when she looked out, took a deep breath and started to sing:

"Boooommmiiiijjjaaaauuuuooooo."

"BMIIIaaaaaaaOOOOOOOUUUUU"

"BmjjIIIIIIAAAAAAOOOOOUUUUUU"

* * *

Guess who sits under the cute 'cat's' window… it's not Alto…YES it's Francois, the fat cat! 

Pie and Zakuro-fluff is coming up next time... just you wait! XD


	3. A date in the early morning

**Disclaimer**: I'm not from Japan, nor can I draw manga… it's quite sadly…

**Feedback**: Give me some, please! You can be anonymous.

**Warnings**: ;) fluffy-fluffy fluff

**Words**: 200 including the headline…

**Dedicated:** to the one that waited the longest...

**Zakuro and Pie.**

She couldn't come up with any explanation why she was here… on a date with the most irritating guy.

"I've heard that 19.35 that eats here gets food poison, and 5.47 of them are sick over a week."

And he wasn't even human…

She glared at the …boy… on the other side of the table.

He raised his gaze and met calmly her angry eyes, his short hair only brought out his pointy ears.

She was going to kill the others for setting her up on a date with Pie

He stepped up on his feet, offered her his hand and walked her to the pier to watch the sunrise.

When the sun highlighted the water that surrounded them and the little restaurant in the harbour, he turned and smiled to her.

The smile was one of the most beautiful things Zakuro had seen, thin pink lips that curved just so perfectly in that face.

'Oh well, it wasn't like she was fully human either…' she thought, took his collar and pulled him closer to her.

And so it came that the golden sun raised itself over a bushing pair that couldn't stop smiling to each other.

* * *

Tell me if you'd like to see some of the others in action... remember that I writeK-rating stuff... 

I really like Pie, he's this wierd obsession for digits...XD


	4. Shame on you TV

**Disclaimer**: The author of this fic looks away…

**Feedback**: Give me some, please! You can be anonymous.

**Warnings**: ummm…weird, very weird…

**Words**: 100 including the headline…

**Retasu**

Beautiful big eyes hidden behind round glasses looked slightly irked at the TV, where an animated mermaid swam.

She looked around, and then listened carefully …

'Good, no one is nearby.'

…and she transformed.

She picked up a mirror and watched her own reflection in it.

Her glasses where gone, and her hair was styled differently.

It was okay, one could even say she was cute.

She let her legs transform and glanced at the TV.

A heavy sigh escaped her pink lips.

She was a whale…

Even _The Little Mermaid_ on the morning TV bullied her about it…

* * *

I don't know were this came from... I don't think she has this bad confidence... And no, the tv-show has nothing to do with Disney's mermaid... hrmm... not at all... nu-hu... 

Umm... purin and tart fluff up for shaving next...and then what? Masaya and Masya? The two cafe-owners? Alto and ...maybe deep blue? who knows, send some suggestions or I'll just continue with what ever kind of insanity I come up with.


	5. doubledate or spydate?

**Disclaimer**: I'm not the author of any well known book… or make that any book…

**Feedback**: Give me some, please! You can be anonymous.

**Warnings**: ;) a weird date…

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Purin and Tart.**

They sat on a branch in a large tree.

They had eaten at a restaurant, sharing each others meals.

They had giggled softly with their heads close together.

During the ballet had they swapped hairdo's, comparing red and golden locks.

She told him about her family and dreams; he repaid the favour by letting her know his secrets.

They had eaten candy by the blue water.

Never before had it been so fun to spy on somebody.

"They are kissing." was whispered.

She glanced at Zakuro and Pie.

Widened golden eyes stared into red ones.

Then, they started giggling again.

* * *

Next time: Zakuro/Pie because Spider fairy wants that. Btw spider fairy, you're not disapointed with this view are you? I hope not, these two pairs will continue their... dates in some chapters now. Have a good time until next update. 


	6. Is this really angst?

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'd be honored if you thought so, but you'd be mistaken me for someone else.

**Feedback**: Give me some, please! You can be anonymous.

**Warnings**: Angst and coffee

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Zakuro/ Pie.**

"I've to go…" blushing she turned and walked away.

"Do you… have to?"

Still facing away from him she nodded.

He wondered what he had done wrong.

Had it been the kiss?

Shouldn't he have kissed her back?

But it had seemed to be the right ting to do.

Confused beyond sense he lowered his head.

He bit his lip while he fought away threatening tears.

Suddenly she stood before him again.

Soft fingers stroke over his cheeks.

"I've to work at the café now, but we can meet after that."

She walked away.

"…or maybe during it." He whispered.

* * *

DD: Umm, I actually like to write these little drabbles so you can count on being able to read these up to chapter... 17 (!), and if someone wants a special pair, that's no problem. I'll actually try to link all these drabbles together so there will (hopefully) be a overhanging story. For now there'll be mostly Zakuro/Pie and Purin/Tart but latter all the others will come to even Keii-chan and Ryo. So longthe drabbles areread and reviewed I'll keep posting them. Hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy's writing them. 


	7. More angst?

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'd be very honored if you thought so, but you'd be mistaken me for someone else.

**Feedback**: Thanks to everyone that have read this little story, over 500! XD Hope you'll continue to read it until I'm out of ideas. Give me a comment about what you think or what pair you'll want to read about and I'll fix that.

**Warnings**: More Angst and Coffee

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Purin/Tart…and Pie.**

"They're parting, what should we do?" laying side by side under a green bush, the two spies looked at each other.

"I…I…" the voice refused to work.

Water-filled golden eyes came closer. Candy was given in a kiss.

"I follow her…you follow him, and…we'll meet again…"

"Okay."

Sad eyes lingered on her retreating form until she disappeared from sight.

He turned over to his back and stared up into purple gems.

"Why did you follow us all night?"

"What? It's our first date ever. We didn't know what to do."

"…"

"…"

"Care for a cup of coffee?"

A smile.

* * *

Next time: Masaya and Quiche. 


	8. A friendly competition?

**Disclaimer**: Yes! You're reading something I indeed have written; however I have borrowed the characters from someone else. The Great Author-sama'll have them back (cleaned and healthy) after I'm done with them.

**Feedback**: Yes please.

**Warnings**: Spoilers for the TMM 6 and 7!

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Masaya/Quiche.**

It had been a boring night.

It shouldn't have been that way.

The worst kind of loneliness is the kind you suffered from amongst other people, amongst your friends.

He hadn't been able to tell them how proud he was over Ichigo, over his heroine.

That was, until he saw a forest-green strand of hair by the exit.

He followed that colour.

They ended up in a small park. The sky was coloured by the awakening sun, and still they talked about their love.

Masaya was torn between his silly jealousness and his huge thankfulness.

After all, Quiche had gone against Deep Blue. The other had protected Ichigo were _he_ _himself_ had failed.

Those tears Ichigo had wept when Qiuche lay wounded by 'his' hand had opened his eyes.

"Have you ever seen her in her real-life uniform? She's wearing a heart-formed apron."

A mischievous smile appeared on the other's lips.

"Come on, she's working at the café today. Let's go and say 'hello'."

Masaya couldn't feel justified to crush the green-eyed's dreams.

After all, he owned him his life, his love.

He owned him Ichigo.

They walked away side by side on the road that leads to the café.

* * *

Zakuro and ...Purin in the next chapter, after that will Minto come and then Retasu again. Thank you so much for the almost 700 hits. Hugs to you all! 

Aaand I know, this chapter is a little bit more poetic than the ones before it, but hey, it's about two guys in love in the same girl... ;)


	9. Lost in thoughts?

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'd be very honored if you thought so, but you'd be mistaken me for someone else.

**Feedback**: Yes please.

**Warnings**: And Yet More Angst and Coffee

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Purin/Zakuro.**

Unshed tears dimmed her sight while she ran away.

She closed her eyes when golden bangs glued themselves to her watery eyes.

She didn't notice the dark figure that stood still in her path until she bumped into it.

"Wha…I…I'm sorry."

She cleared her sight.

"Zakuro?"

The other girl nodded.

"Had you fun on your date?"

"What? How'd you know?"

Zakuro smiled to Purin.

"So you two know that we…"

Zakuro giggled softly when she started to walk to the café again.

"Pie and I made quite a game in finding you two when we went to a new place…"

_DD: yeah, that's it for this time; next posting is it time for Minto. _

_Aaaaand just for spider fairy and all those that wants Zakuro/Pie and Purin/Tart;_

They walked in quietness, neither was eager to talk.

Zakuro couldn't stop thinking about Pie's fingers; how they softly traced the curve of her lips before he locked their eyes and the world shrank down to two pools of blue. Never before had she felt so soft hands.

Purin on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about candy, she wondered over what kind of candy Tart hadn't tried out yet, and on the lovely way to make him try some new candy.

Slowly, the café come into sight.

They walked in, changed into their working-clothes, and still lost in thoughts.


	10. A little walk with a old love

**Disclaimer**: I have 'borrowed' these characters. Someone else came up with them.

**Feedback**: Yes please.

**Warnings**: none

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Minto/Mickey.**

She had everything she could ever wish for.

With her god manners she could move in the higher classes.

She was known to be cool and luxurious and had plenty of things to do after school.

But no one, no boy, no friend had ever been able to capture her heart like Mickey had…

(…and a certain wolf…)

They were out walking in the morning, she and Mickey, when she came up with the latest plan to befriend the wolf.

Maybe Mickey could help her?

She whispered in a soft dog-ear.

"Come on boy; help me melt Zakuro's ice away."

DD: I'm not quite happy with the ending of this chapter... but the mainidea is that Minto is bringing Mickey to the cafe so he can charm Zakuro and thereby making Zakuro a closer friend to Minto.


	11. For crying out loud

**Disclaimer**: I have 'borrowed' these characters. Someone else came up with them.

**Feedback**: Yes please.

**Warnings**: none

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**R-2000.**

"This is horrible."

"PIIPIIPIIPII!"

"This is…"

Small wings fought furiously, desperate calls called out in vain to the girl who was brushing her tail.

"PIIIPIIIPIIIPII!"

Couldn't she sense the danger she was in?

What could he do to alert her, screaming didn't help…?

Well, at least she was dressed…

Having no choice, he grabbed her mobile.

She noticed him when he flew past her.

"Hey, give that back!"

He flew out, avoiding all parents, she followed.

"Masya! Come on I don't have…OH!"

He landed on her shoulder. After all, she'd already noticed that she was almost late to her job.

DD: Sorry! I know I'd promised a Retasu-chapter but I couldn't resist to post this one now. Sorry. Next up Retasu! I PROMISE!

and spider fairy; don't worry...;)


	12. Angsttry nr 3

**Disclaimer**: I have 'borrowed' these characters. Someone else came up with them.

**Feedback**: Yes please.

**Warnings**: none

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Retasu 2.**

Saying that she's upset is an understatement, even if it isn't showing. She had been taught that a nice girl didn't let her emotions run. But even that couldn't stop the tears.

Walking slowly and so lost in thoughts, Retasu didn't even notice the girl walking beside her. But when she was about to fix her glasses she noticed the leash in her hand…. That was tied to a dog…

…to Mickey?

Minto's eyestone…?

…and beside her was Minto.

A smile.

Ah, mermaids where maybe beautiful, but it took a whale to save the world… and she'd better friend too.

DD: Yeah, whales rules! - hrmm... Yeah, so it's finally updated again... have been having a lot to do in school and have been writing on my other stories so... it took some time.

spider fairy : don't worry 'bout the things you didn't want to happen in your review on chapter 10, it won't happen.


	13. hunt lectures?

**Disclaimer**: No, no, no, I've nothing to do with the upbringing of these characters…

**Feedback**: Please? My mailbox is feeling empty.

**Warnings**: it's from a cat's view.

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Francois 2.**

He'd sung to her all night long, and not a shoe had been thrown.

That's a good sign.

For the moment lay he sprawled out on the fence, pondering over what to sing next.

"Bmjaaa?"

Suddenly, the door flung open and out came a…flying mouse?.?.?. With something in its mouth?.?.?.

Soon after came she, in her other, uglier body, screaming at the mouse.

Francois got up on his paws and ran after her.

She would never be able to catch the mouse if she yelled at it. She needed help to catch it, and he was there to help her.

DD: I love that cat... I think his soo...stupid! XD Hmm, they're starting to head to the cafe... maybe in chapter...20 we'll start serving the coffee... perhaps... Uhm... I have no idea who's going to to act in the next chapter...maybe Quiche/Masaya AND Tart/Pie... they really need to get to the cafe now...it's already chapter 13!

spider fairy : the two pairs will come back around chapter... 15-16-17 I think. Planing to add some more characters into the story, but don't worry, they will have a huge date on the cafe ;) ... Iwonder if they'll actually remember to open the cafe ...? oh well...

Katashi: the pairing are: Zakuro/Pie, Purin/Tart, Ichigo/Masaya but Quiche and Francios are both trying to take her, Retasu/Minto/Mickey/Alto/Ryo/Keiichiro/Masya (R-2000) are all 'free'... hmm? have I forgot someone...don't remember...

spaceman spiff: Thank you, I trying so hard to do angst for the moment, but I seem to fail each time.. XD but I'll keep trying though, I mean, no one has fried me so far for being bad...


	14. Meetings

**Disclaimer**: I think you've gotten the point by now…

**Feedback**: Please? My mailbox is feeling empty.

**Warnings**: err….nope, but you have to figure out yourself who's talking...

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Meetings.**

"Yeah, I'm up for a coffee."

"Good, let's go."

Pie and Tart started to walk the path when they heard a pair coming up from behind.

"…her nose is cute."

"And her eyes."

"I like the way she expose her feelings."

"Mhm, she's true to everyone."

"Mhmm."

"Qiuche! Masaya! Come and have a coffee with us!"

The two newcomers smiled to the pair

"We're already on our way to Café MewMew."

The group continued.

"So Pie, how's your date?"

A blush.

"They kissed." was whispered loudly.

"Oh!"

"Shut up."

"You did."

"So did you."

Another blush.

Laughter.

"Shut up…"

Smiles.

DD: Next time are Ryo and Keiichiro waking...up...wow, they are really lazy, sleeping until chapter 14?

Oh, and someone asked me if I could change Quiche to Kish, personally I used to Quiche but if someone else also think I should change the name let me know.

Yeah, vote reviewers: Kish or Quiche?

The length on the chapters are set to 100 or 200 words drabbles by me so that I will not change.

Hope you stay 'til the next chapter. See ya! waves


	15. Dreams of old

**Disclaimer**: I think you've gotten the point by now…

**Feedback**: Yes please… ;)

**Warnings**: I have this idea that Ryo and Keiichiro are living above the café… oh, and interpret the chapter however you like…

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Breakfast.**

Keiichiro put the kettle on and waited for the water to boil.

Upstairs came the sounds of Ryou taking a shower.

He stood and listened for a minute before he let his thoughts run off into old memories, of him and Ryou…

Talking…

Laughing…

Too soon was he startled out from them by a high-pitched noise, and he turned to the kettle.

But instead of hard iron found his hand soft fingers.

Ryou's fingers.

"You're so lost in thoughts; I didn't want to wake you up."

A friendly smile was mirrored in their faces.

Because that's all they were, friends…

DD: Regarding the vote: it's Kish after this...and for next chapter...keep watching and you'll find out


	16. Angst try nr 4

**Disclaimer**: I think you've gotten the point by now…

**Feedback**: YES! Send me a review, please!

**Warnings**: umm…? No, your own imagination maybe… XD

**Place**: the changing room in the café.

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Angst try nr: 4…?.**

The hot water ran over her body, washing away all leaves that the bushes might have left in her blonde curls.

Minto and Retasu had been… gently teasing when she told them about Zakuro's date, and… smiling and understanding when she answered Retasu's question on how she knew.

A date?

No… it'd just been a 'game'.

Just…a…game…

Because…in Tart's eyes, she was just a clown.

She had to be that.

If he loved her?

She could joke about it, pretend, act…

If she loved him?

She didn't know what to do, how to handle it…

She didn't dare to know…


	17. I'm not shy

**Disclaimer**: I think you've gotten the point by now…

**Feedback**: YES! Send me a review, please!

**Warnings**: umm…? No, your own imagination maybe… XD

**Place**: the changing room in the café.

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Blergh…I've no idea what to name this chapter…**

Zakuro stood in the small dressing-room, behind her came the noises from Purin showering. Her thoughts went back to the date with Pie.

How odd… she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She wondered why…

It wasn't like he was…gorgeous or anything… he had a silly hairdo… and he was extremely interested in statistics…

But his hair was so soft… and his eyes…

Zakuro tied the apron around her waist and headed for the door before any of the others saw that she blushed.

Ichigo burst through the door.

"I'm late!"

Zakuro went out, knowing what they'd talk about…

…the dates…

Note: in the next chapter will the boy's arrive to the cafe...


	18. A lot of what's

**Disclaimer**: It's soon Christmas here… I don't know what I'll get in Christmas-present… ;)

**Feedback**: YES! Send me a review, please!

**Warnings**: umm…? evil Masaya? XD

**Place**: outside the cafe.

**Dedicated to**: Retasuika because this is the first chapter with Kish. Hope you like it :)

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Waiting-games**

The door was looked, and would stay locked for the nearest hour.

"Drat." Tart was already hungry for breakfast. "So what do we do now…?"

"Waiting…it's only…" Pie looked at Masaya's watch "…51 min and 25 sec left." He walked away a bit and sat down on a suitable spot.

"So, any ideas how to survive one hour?" Kish sat down beside him.

"I can tell you what happened here since your last visit." offered Masaya.

"Sure."

He told them about the progresses, his studies and the unofficial wedding, which made Kish very interested…

"So, it's not binding… I mean legally?"

"No, it's just… like a promise… kind of…"

When they told him about the state of their home-planet, Kish asked a question:

"So Masaya, you haven't felt anything from Deep Blue?"

"Huh?"

Tart and Pie smacked Kish on the head and tried to act innocent…

… but failed.

"What did he mean?" Masaya wanted to know.

"Err… well…yours and Deep-Blue's lives are bound together… so if you survived, so did he…"

Masaya was shocked.

…

"…"

"…"

…

"…"

"…"

"So I'm still your emperor?"

"…yea…technically…"

A smile.

"Kish, you've to kiss the person opening that door!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

Note: next time is Kishview of this order... XD And who will open the door?


	19. SCREAM if you want

**Disclaimer**: sigh… no…

**Feedback**: YES! Send me a review, please!

**Warnings**: umm…?

**Place**: outside the cafe.

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Aaaaarghh!**

He'd to kiss the person unlocking the door…

…because he'd told Masaya about DeepBlue.

Because he'd told the truth…

Tart'd fallen into a hysterical laugh-attack together with Pie.

Traitors…

For the moment they stood by the door, waiting for it to unlock.

Kish had already tried to change Masaya's mind, but it was futile.

"So I still have to…?" pleadingly.

"Yep!"

"Is it okay if I just give the person a peck on the cheek?"

"Nope, a kiss on the mouth."

Sigh.

Suddenly the lock pulled away and the door creaked open.

"Don't worry, it can be Ichigo…"

A wink…

DD: Yeah, come on now... give me some ideas who I can force Kish to kiss... or else I'll team him up with someone XD thanks to Yokiefor the idea...


	20. OH NOOOO!

**Disclaimer**: sigh… yes…i don't own

**Feedback**: YES! Send me a review, please!

**Warnings**: in my world exists no warnings…

**Place**: inside the cafe.

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Stress 1!**

"RYOU! We're late!" Keiichiro ran into the room where Ryou where dressing. "We've overslept…"

"What? It's… the usual time?"

"No, the watches have stopped."

Royu bit back a curse and throw his remaining clothes on before he ran with Keiichiro into the kitchen.

"Are the girls here yet?"

"Yes, that's why I woke up, because of the noise."

"Ah, you've started the mixture…"

"Yeah, but we still need the bun-mixture and the rolls ready."

"Well we'll be an hour late in the schedule…" Both groaned mentally.

"Yes, just hope the first hour is clam. Come on."

They started to work…

DD: No, it wont be a calm first hour... poor Ryou and Keii they've no idea who are standing outside the cafe-doors...XD... hmm so many suggestions about who'll end up kissing Kish XD... we'll come to that chapter...soon...bad santa is signing out...Hohoho.


	21. Chaos? Not at all

**Disclaimer**: sigh… no…

**Feedback**: YES! Send me a review, please!

**Warnings**: in my world exists no warnings…

**Place**: inside the cafe.

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Stress II!**

"Take out the glasses from the dishwasher."

"Okay"

"Purin good, can you wipe the tables?"

"Sure thing, I'll use an old family secret skill…"

"Zakuro, can you take out the biscuits?"

A nod.

"Ryou! We need more tea!"

"Fine."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"She's changing…"

"Okay."

"…I've dropped some glasses…"

"Don't worry Retasu that happens."

"Keiichiro! Where's the tea?"

"We've to mix it together ourselves. I'll help you."

"Minto, help Keiichiro with the tea! I've to lay a last hand on the gateaux."

A complain.

Twenty minutes later, shouted Keiichiro: "PAUSE! Time for calming down, we can't smell sweat when we open…"

DD: Well, they've started to talk about opening the door…XD I know, I'm mean…next chapter: some more luuvvee with a new pair! Have to add some more pairs into this story...


	22. A kiss for

**Disclaimer**: …not this time either…

**Feedback**: YES! Send me a review, please!

**Warnings**: He he he…

**Place**: inside the cafe.

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**A kiss for…?**

Keiichiro emptied his cup of tea, looked at the time, nodded and stood up.

"It's time, we did it."

"Yeah, but I hope you guys won't grow used to sleep one hour more though" groaned Purin before she realized what she'd said and blushed. "Umm…"

"No princess, I don't think either one of us wants to experience such a morning again."

They carried their cups to the dishwasher and started their tasks, when Keiichiro spun around and pointed on one of them.

"Can you open the door?"

"Me?"

A nod.

"Okay, sure."

The chosen one walked towards the main door…

DD: He he he I'm still EVIL! Happy new year to you all!


	23. Blue love?

**Disclaimer**: …not me…

**Feedback**: YES! Send me a review, please!

**Warnings**: I need more plots…

**Place**: inside the cafe.

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Falling in love…I**

He wondered then he first noticed her; how she moved, talked, how her eyes glittered and how the sunlight's captured in her hair.

She always tried to make people feel comfortable, even if she was extremely nervous while she did it.

That's why he didn't dare to admit his feelings towards her.

He's afraid to scare her away.

Afraid that he was too confident for her.

Sure Retasu needed more confidence, but she still had a long way to go. Ryou looked at her, and promised himself too wait until the green-eyed angel had gained that confidence.

He'd help her.

DD:Reads the chapter. Huh, shouldn't this be about the kiss?A little pairing in themiddle of the story...what does Retasu feel? The Kish-kiss story will continue when I'll come back... feel free to review, I wont bite you...


	24. Love problem

**Disclaimer**: …yes, try again…

**Feedback**: YES! Send me a review, please!

**Warnings**: I'm plotting…

**Place**: inside the cafe.

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Falling in love…II**

She knew when she'd fallen in love with him.

It's when he offered her that glass of orange juice on the boat. When he tricked her and smiled sweetly to her.

She also knew she couldn't let herself hope too much.

He loved Ichigo, she'd noticed it.

She walked up to the main-door, unlocked and opened it for the guests outside.

"Welco…"

Her words cuts short when someone kissed her.

Kish removed his lips, winked and said: "Nothing personal, just orders" and walked in.

The three guys outside fell into hysterical laughter.

The ones inside was too stunned to move.

DD: Let's move on...XD


	25. reactions

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! Send me a review, please!

**Warnings**: this chapter is a little bit… darker… it's about Retasu's reaction and confusion after the last chapter… just so you all know…

**Place**: inside the cafe.

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**Reactions**

She had opened the door, started to say 'welcome' but failed because someone kissed her, pressing firm lips against hers.

It was Kish? But he loved Ichigo, didn't he?

"Nothing personal, just orders" he'd said in his husky voice and walked in, leaving her with chaos inside.

Utterly confused, and with a bright red face she looked out noticing the other aliens and Masaya, sitting and laughing at her feet.

They collected themselves, apologized, greeted her and walked in to join Kish.

She closed the door when she turned around.

Absolute stillness.

A cup fell, scattering loudly on the floor.


	26. Oh dear

**Disclaimer**: yes, i disclaim...

**Feedback**: YES! Send me a review, please!

**Warnings**: chaos.

**Place**: inside the cafe.

**Words**: 100 excluding the headline…

**WHAT?**

Everyone stood shock-still and watched Kish straighten himself after kissing Retasu.

When the shock subsided total chaos broke out.

Questions fell like rain.

Answers where given in embarrassed tones.

Accusations.

Faces of shame.

Lovebirds lost themselves into their partner's eyes, hands in hands.

Ryou walked away with Retasu, arms round her shoulders, talking soothingly. They ended up in the kitchen, sitting side by side on a comfortable couch.

Retasu looked Ryou in the eyes and said confused:

"That's my first kiss…"

She blinked with those huge green eyes.

Ryou couldn't help himself; he bent forward, giving her a second one…

DD: Chapters will be longer after this (minimum 200 words) and expect more K-rated fluff. ;)


	27. HE'S MINE!

**Disclaimer**: yes, I disclaim...

**Feedback**: YES! I'm begging you, please.

**Warnings**: It's still chaos.Hope you don't think Ichigo is too OOC here... AND it's aLONG chapter!

**Notes**: Mew Suika Akayuki, thanks I didn't know that. But I haven't seen the anime, is it in there? Thanks to all that reviews.

**Place**: inside the cafe.

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Jealousy?**

Ichigo swopped her outfit fast at the stressed noises from the kitchen. She fastened her apron while she ran to join the team.

"Oh good, just in time princess. You missed the tea though."

"Tea?"

Keiichiro nodded "We're taking a break to calm down, I and Ryou overslept. So, we're running roughly 30 min late in the kitchen."

"30 min late?"

"Yes."

"Are we opening later?"

"Hmm? Oh no, Retasu is already opening." He pointed at said girl by the door. They heard her pull the chain off and strat with the greeting "Welco…"

An unexpected sight.

A kiss…

By Kish…

Kish was kissing Retasu…?

Ichigo felt betrayed.

Kish was hers, her alien admirer.

Hers?

But she had Masaya?

Masaya…that was walking in behind Kish…

Ichigo wasn't sure she could stand seeing Kish flirt with someone else.

But she loved Masaya…

So Kish should be free to flirt with Retasu, right?

Right.

So why did she feel so jealous?

So confused?

Wasn't she sure of who she loved?

She was.

So why was Kish hers?

She didn't know.

"Nothing personal, just orders."

What?

He didn't like her?

SHE was still his #1?

Inside Ichigo was cheering.

Why?

She didn't know…


	28. Hug me

**Disclaimer**: yes, I disclaim...and now dance…music!

**Feedback**: YES! I'm begging you, please.

**Warnings**: It's still chaos.

**Place**: inside the cafe.

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Fill in the blanks for the headline:………………………………….**

Pie walked up to Zakuro when the commotion started.

"Why?" a question referring to the kiss.

He shook his head: "it was a mixture between a bet and a dare…"

"Oh."

The others seemed to have found that out, considering the fact that Masaya also was getting yelled at.

Ryou walked away with Retasu holding her by the shoulders.

Zakuro felt a hand stroke her cheek; soft curls tickled her when Pie bent forward to whisper in her ear.

"Hmm, should we do the same?"

Long arms came to encircle her as she raised an eyebrow to look at him over one shoulder.

"Let's go before anyone drags us into this storm."

A smile, and yet, they stood still, gazing at the scene.

Another pair of arms came to rest beside Pies.

Fingers were twined together.

A neck came to rest on his shoulder.

A conclusion was made; this storm wasn't going to be over in the nearest future.

"We've to let Ryou know that we're going outside." She whispered.

A nod.

A peck.

They walked up to the kitchen hand in hand and peeked in.

They withdraw their heads, looking at each other.

Their eyes wide and mouths gaping.

DD: In the next chapter the sillyness continues...It's time for the two spies again! Umm...regarding the mentioning of the amine in the last chapter, I recived a note from **Mew Suika Akayuki** where she told me that Retasu kissed Ryou in episode 43, I checked in my mangas, but couldn't find it, and episode sounds like a anime-chapter so... Check out her profile, read some of her stories and ask ask her in a review. And no this isn't advertising at all... XD. So go after you reviewed on this chapter.


	29. Imagine

**Disclaimer**: yes, I disclaim.

**Feedback**: I will not bite you if you review.

**Warnings**: It's still chaos.

**Place**: inside the cafe.

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Leave something for the imagination.**

Purin stood gawking at the scene.

A presence beside her.

Turning, she realized it's Tart.

"Wow! That's the sixth kiss I've ever seen."

"Heh, really?"

"Yeah, Four times with Ichigo, one when Pie kissed Zakuro and this one, that's equals six."

She smiled.

He started to blush.

"So, you don't count those times …we…?"

They both were blushing.

She shook her head, golden curls flew softly.

"No…that was for you to taste the candies I had…"

"Oh … … Thanks."

"Welcome."

They exchange a brief look; remembering the word that'd started the heated argumentation in front of them.

Ichigo and Minto did most yelling. Masaya and Kish defended themselves, while Keiichiro tried to calm everyone down.

Purin looked around in search for Zakuro. Ryo and Retasu had gone off somewhere but…

She nudged Tart in the side when she saw Pie at the backdoor.

…

…

"Pie looked kind of shocked, I wonder what they intend to do…"

A grin.

"Let us find out."

A short moment of hesitation, before short legs ran after longer ones.

Halting at the kitchen-door, peeking in by accident.

They now knew exactly why Pie'd looked so shocked.

Purin saw the same expression on Tart…

* * *

DD: I've just heard about some people (in some other parts of intend to write a story containing 100 chapters (it's a competition of some sort)... should I try for that with this story? Writing 100 chapters that is.Are you up for following this story for another 71 chapters? Let me know. 

If anyone want some scene to play out, I'm open for suggestions, if not I'll just continue this day...

Um... Mew Suika Akayuki I hope you didn't mind the note in the last chapter.


	30. MY OWN FAV CHAPPIE! XD

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! I'm begging you, please.

**Warnings**: It's a little more chaos. I love this chapter… XD

**Place**: inside the cafe.

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**And the weird day continue…**

"How could you tell him to kiss her?"

"But it wasn't specified Retasu, it's whoever that opened that door."

"It's still mean…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen…"

"Keiichiro! Don't you think it's an awful bet? You're the one who usually opens the door."

Kish swallowed.

"Hmmm, but it wasn't I who got kissed, it was Retasu. Can't we see how she's doing?"

"But…?"

"No Princess, no buts. It was just a kiss, nothing too dangerous. Maybe Retasu only wants a apology."

The boys nodded. The girls looked skeptical, but nodded nonetheless. They headed to the kitchen…

Meanwhile…

Inside the kitchen…

She couldn't believe it.

He'd kissed her.

She knew she's blushing madly.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

She forced herself to look at him.

He was blushing too.

_How cute…_

"I'm sorry…"

_Again? Why was he apologizing? _

She had dreamt about this…

_Why couldn't she speak?_

_Her mouth was dry as a desert, and no witty remark in her mind…_

"I'm…it's just…" A sigh and then a whisper: "I love you…"

_What?_

Stillness.

The whispered answer: "I love you too…"

Distance's over-bridged.

Green eyes fell shut.

Pink lips parted.

They kissed again.

From the door was five gasps heard.

"Whops." A smiling Kish.


	31. Headlind muse come back!

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! I'm begging you, please.

**Warnings**: one alien is dragged by its/his ear… no aliens was hurt during the writing of this scene.

**Place**: outside the café, I've grown tired on the inside view…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Where's my headline muse…?**

Absolute stillness was found inside the café for the second time this morning. It could be heard by the two pairs that lingered outside the building.

A shriek came from inside.

"Seems like they found out about Ryou and Retasu…"

Zakuro nodded at Pie's statement.

Voices grew loud.

Someone asked them to keep their voices down. The sound died down to a low angry… or more confused mumble.

Zakuro placed herself inside the safety of Pie's arms.

She wondered why she liked him hugging her. Maybe it was the heat he emitted.

She felt him placing a kiss on her temple before he whispered "Look at them…" referring to Tart and Purin.

The smaller couple had sought their company when they'd seen the reason for a following argumentation.

They're sitting a distance afar from the café, not wanting to hear the shouts.

Golden curls mixed with red when their foreheads rested on each other for support while their attention was set on some candy bar. Shy glances were exchanged while showing the other the sweet.

"Well they've a point." Zakuro said, dragging Pie by his ear to a empty table, placed him on a chair and herself on his lap.

DD: Now review, I want as many reviews as possible -


	32. A kiss is a kiss is a kiss

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: yes please.

**Warnings**:CUTENESS! Oh yeah, one alien is dragged by its/his ear… no aliens was hurt during the writing of this scene.

**Place**: outside the café, I've grown tired on the inside view…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Another angst-try…**

Tart glanced over to Pie, only to find him at the table with Zakuro in his lap, nuzzling his cheek.

Well, there was one pair that didn't care about the others right now.

He listened to the sounds from the café.

They're still arguing…

A short glance on Purin told him that she's content in sitting in the sun.

Good.

The butterflies in his belly started to move.

He wanted to kiss her soo much.

Not a candy-kiss, but a real kiss.

It was soo easy when you gave her a candy with the kiss; you'd an excuse if she protested…

It's just to open your mouth, push over the candy and 'steal' the kiss when she accepted the sweet.

But she didn't count them as real kisses, and he wanted to give her a real kiss.

But would he dare to?

Was he ready for the change in their relationship that could cause?

He knew he wouldn't dare to sit like Pie did, having someone patting him in broad daylight.

Maybe it was better like this.

He put a candy into his mouth and leaned back.

Only problem now…

… how could he give the sweet without alerting Pie?

DD: Well, it's a total nosedive when its comes to angst...or? Sorry for the late update, schoolwork, need I say more? Love the reviews, thank you all. Next chappie; the romantic's coming...


	33. I want to be your frog!

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! Please remember to feed the writer.

**Warnings**: omg… XD, some language... this is just...silly...XD

**Place**: outside the café, I'vestill tired on the inside view…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**I want to be a frog.**

Huff…

Huff…

Huff…

His paws pounded on the ground. The speed was maybe not the fastest he could run, but as fast as he'd sustain during a prolonged time.

He recalled the discussion with the cute, white indoor cat he'd had through a window three nights ago.

The insider'd noticed that his dearest changed each time someone (usually Alto grr) kissed her.

So… if he kissed her in that long-legged, tail-free, almost bold body…

He shivered

… Then she'd transform into the cute cat she was. Maybe even fall in love with him, because who'd like to have a body like that?

He knew he wouldn't.

He even had a Plan B.

The white cat'd said human-kids used to… kiss… frogs…?

The problem was he didn't know if he just had to act like a frog or just catch her one…

He peeked into the backdoor to the café.

Something small and furry moved inside the darkness.

'_It's her!_'

"Bjaa! Hi darling, come and kiss me!" he pouted his lips.

"Grrrr!"

'_That doesn't sound like her?_'

He took a closer look.

'_Shit it's a dog!_'

"GET LOST! BEAT IT! I'LL BITE YOU!"

A rude dog.

Not a romantic like himself…

DD: Ummm...yes... what can I say? I'm back in my crazy mood... Thanks to everyone that reviewed during the latest chapters...Next chap.: Who was it Francy, (yes that's my nickname on the cat)...hrmm...almost... kissed? And what did he think about that little offer? XD.


	34. Danger! Danger!

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! my mailbox is hungry. XD

**Warnings**: omg… XD

**Place**: half way outside halfway inside the cafe, couldn't male up my mind...

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Danger! Danger!**

A tall dark man had told his girl to put him here, so here he sat.

It wasn't bad.

There was a bit of shadow that cooled him down, a little bit away where a place where the sun'd heated up the soft grass.

He could keep the road under strict watch from all places.

He'd even spotted an enemy to protect the building from.

It's a cat.

A big cat that refused to go away.

A cat that wanted to kiss someone…?

Mickey squinted with his eyes and looked up on some birds soaring in the shy.

He cast a glance at the two couples that sat outside and listened to the voices from inside.

They sounded like Minto did when he'd done something bad.

Good thing no one yelled at him.

Bad thing he could hear Minto's voice from inside.

He'd to remember to comfort her later.

He lay down and enjoyed the heat of the sun on his fur.

Moments passed by.

A scent.

Ears peaked up.

'Be alert now Mickey!'

It's the cat!

Another scent.

Head flew up from its position on the paws.

Humans.

Unknown humans.

Two enemies at the same time?

'Start barking Mickey!'

DD: Well, that's all for cute furry animals for this time, next chappie is from Tart's POV sort of. Unknown humans? Poor Mickey...

...Ummm, regarding poor Mickey; how many of you are interested in a chapter with the pair Mickey/Francis? umm yes... I do think about adding a chapter like that...ummm...I think I shall go now...yeah... I'll go...


	35. the fight ends

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! I'm begging you, please.

**Warnings**: back to the fight…

**Place**: inside the café.

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Fights end!**

Tart glanced over at Pie and Zakuro.

They were completely absorbed by each other.

He looked down at Purin, who lay on her back, eyes closed, facing the sun.

He bent down over her, a small candy in his mouth that he would just… forget to push over…

Her breaths blew softly over his cheeks.

His heart beat rapidly.

His lips parted.

Soon… soon they'd have their first real kiss.

"WOFF! WOFF! WOFF! WOOOUUUU!"

His head flew up when the dog, Mickey-something started to bark.

"What's happening?"

They scanned the area in search for the reason to the dog's alarm.

"There's a cat." Purin had found it.

"Yes but over there are some customers." Pie pointed to the road where a small group came walking.

They listened to the roars from inside.

"We've to put an end to this before they come within hearing range." Zakuro stated.

Purin nodded.

They ran into the building.

"Purin, Tart, check that everything is still OK, Pie and I'll stop the fight."

The smaller ones nodded and ran away in showed direction.

The taller ones took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

Five angry faces turned.

Silence, save for dog-barks.

"Customers coming."

Panic!

DD: Ugh, I need to end this fight and get back to the fluffy parts again...


	36. I CAN SCREAM

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! I'm begging you, please.

**Warnings**: back to the fight…

**Place**: inside the café.

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**I CAN SCREAM!**

Ichigo screamed.

What she screamed was unimportant.

No one listened.

She just screamed for the sake of screaming.

Minto argued, loudly, because no one listened on her.

Keiichiro stuttered, desperately trying to keep everything on a sane level.

If he would freak out and start yelling… no one would be able to hear anything.

No one cared that he'd just seen his friend kiss an underage employee…

…and that was bad in so many ways…

Ryou tried to argue with both Minto and Keiichiro at the same time.

Retasu tried desperately to apologize to Ichigo for not-stealing her not-boyfriend…

"I AM HAPPY FOR YOU! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I DON'T….ARRRGH!"

"I'M SORRY! I didn't know you liked him."

"I DON'T… ARRRGH!"

Around this point freaked Keiichiro out…

"CAN EVERYONE STOP SCREAMING?"

"ARRRGHHH!"

"I SCREAM IF I WANT TO!"

"I don't scream, I talk."

Masaya and Kish stood quietly by the door, forgotten by the combatants.

Kish poked Masaya in the side, offering him a sandwich.

The offer was accepted.

The two watched the scene.

A dog started to bark. The sound rang through the shouts.

Everyone became quiet.

Zakuro and Pie ran into the room.

"Customers coming."

AARRRGGGHHH!

Oh dear.

DD:I really feel for Keiichiro in this chapter... don't know why.


	37. calm

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! I'd love to hear something from you )

**Warnings**: random wierdness... we are between plots right now...

**Place**: inside the café.

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Calm.**

Inside the kitchen was everything panicky. Last minute checks that should've been made long ago were made in the same time apologizes were said.

Counter-apologizes were given, resulting in statements that the fault laid on the first part. The second part disagreed, making the circle to turn again.

It became almost a hushed competition about who could remove the blame from the other. Hushed, so the customers that ate in the café-area wouldn't hear anything.

The aliens with company tried somewhat in vain to explain that the strangers hadn't heard anything:

"I can't believe I screamed in public…"

"You didn't."

"Yes! I did! My parents taught me better manners than that!"

"They didn't hear you…" A tired voice.

Confusion; "My parents?"

A sigh.

"No, the customers…"

"But….Aaahh!" Quick steps faded as the speaker walked away.

Moments ticked by.

Cookies were made.

"We need more coffee."

"Here's a fresh can."

"Thanks."

The boys got their, now very late, breakfast.

"Mmmmpf." Tart munched happily on his fourth sandwich. "I'd almost forgotten I was hungry." Soft laughter.

They ones not working joined in both in the laughter and the food.

The workers listened smiling to the sounds that rang out to the café.

DD: I'm having exams right now, so you must forgive me for the slow update... Okay, we are able to go back to the fluff again, but first/next an angst-chapter again... I know I'm not good on angst, but I keep trying... someday I have to succeed…


	38. Angsttry no 7?

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! I'm begging you, please.

**Warnings**: Another angst-try from me… number seven I think, haven't counted...

**Place**: kitchen.

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Fluffy-angsty–weirdness-y**

He knew he stared at her.

He couldn't help it.

She'd captivate him by moving a slim hand or sitting on a chair, staring out through a window.

She'd captivate his interest so easily.

It was something about her that demanded attention.

Kish stood in the safe shadows of the kitchen, staring out at the café-area where Ichigo served the customers. She stood half-turned away, taking orders from a couple that had walked in recently.

The woman asked something. Ichigo nodded, answering while smiling that sweet smile of hers.

She continued to smile when she noted down their choices.

Kish stepped unconsciously further into the darkness when she turned his way for the walk to the counter. He didn't want her to notice him, not yet.

It seemed like his luck had run out though, Ichigo entered the room with an empty coffee-can in her hands.

He watched her prepare the new coffee.

Slowly he moved closer…

…soon…

… He stood right behind her.

He breathed in the scent of her hair… strawberry…

He pecked her, hugged her.

She jumped, suddenly aware of him, waved him off.

The can was ready.

She walked away… again…

"Love you…" he whispered unheard.

DD: I can warn you all right now: MAJOR WIERDNESS IN NEXT CHAPPIE! I MEAN IT! and do tell me if this is angst or just plain wierdness...


	39. Can I flirt with you?

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! I'm begging you, please.

**Warnings**: This chapter is weird…as in completely psycho…

**Place**: outside

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**I have warned you for this chapter…**

Francis's located high up and stared down at the dog.

If one ignored that nose and language, one could almost say the dog was cute…not as cute as the black cat, but…

…

…

An idea…This needed some thinking…

…

…

He strolled away to the nearest surface that could be used as a mirror.

He looked at himself; his blushing face, big innocent eyes and masculine body.

He smiled, not bad, not bad at all…

He was sure he could flirt with that dog so it would let him see Ichigo.

After all, acting couldn't be that hard, now could it?

The only thing that's needed was some self confidence.

He jumped down to the ground.

The dog turned when it caught his scent in the wind and started to growl.

Francis just added some more sugar in his eyes and showed his body-trick, like he had done the first time he saw Ichigo. That trick always left them speechless. It didn't fail him this time either, the dog stopped growling and stared at him.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Francis couldn't understand why the dog started to back away. "Mmarry me…"

The dog ran.

DD: ... ... umm yeah... tell me what you think. Who thinks Francis and Mickey will ...start seeing each other? No one? XD


	40. OMG HELP ME

**Disclaimer**: yes, on everything I don't own.

**Feedback**: YES! I'm begging you, please.

**Warnings**: This chapter is weird…as in completely psycho…the continue

**Place**: outside

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**What did the dog think?**

The cat's scent was sent to him by the wind. Mickey snorted, trying to clean his nose from the stench of grease, fish and something he didn't really want to know.

He'd lain in the sun, enjoying life when he was forced to react to the upcoming enemy.

The cat was coming closer.

He didn't like it at all, last time had it tried to kiss him…

Whatever it wanted now; the answer was NO!

He started to growl, hoping to scare the cat away…

…

No luck…

…

No wait… the cat stopped…

…only to do something utterly weird…

Mickey stopped growling.

His eyes grew wide, was this one of those crazy, sick animals his mistress had warned him about? Like birds, mice and butterflies?

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Mickey knew that pickup-line, it continued '… or should I walk by again?'

'_Oh no… This was a really sick cat…_'

He started to make his escape.

"Mmarry me…" was said in a honey-dripping voice.

Mickey threw all his pride away and made a dash for the café.

He had to find Minto…or someone human.

Someone who could shoo this maniac away.

_'MINTO! Save me, please!_'

DD: don't seem to be love at first sight... reviewers will guide me how this pair (?) will turn out (if it will be a pair), keep that in mind.


	41. Seen my headline muse?

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! I'm begging you, please.

**Warnings**: …

**Place**: the kitchen

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Wierdness again…**

"What a morning…" sighed Ryou, sliding down on a chair in the kitchen, where the majority of the friends already were.

He poured himself a cup of tea and cast a glance at Kish, who together with Masaya, tried to bake something.

He nodded in their direction: "What are they up to?"

Pie swallowed the piece of bread that was in his mouth. "They're making one of those sticky chocolate cakes Kish heard about…"

"…or at least try to." Tart added. "I still believe they'll fail."

Pie hummed indistinctively, Ryou'd to look at the tall alien to see what he meant. It was clear that Pie wouldn't be too surprised if Kish put the oven on fire…

He'd to ask; "They're that bad?"

Pie looked at him and nodded. "Kish once managed to set our ship on fire while boiling water…"

"..And Masaya's kendo-practice instead of home-ec so…" ended Tart with.

"Oh god…" moaned Ryou. "No wonder Keiichiro is supervising them…"

Tart had the nerve to grin.

Pie simply turned his head to stare blankly through the window.

The commotion wasn't created by the bakers though.

It's caused when Pie turned back and spitted out his tea over the table…

DD; chaos is back...again...


	42. Bake a cake

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! I'm begging you, please.

**Warnings**: …

**Place**: the kitchen

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Who would love to bake a cake?**

It'd seem so easy at first glance…

Bake a sticky chocolate cake…

Seriously, how hard could it be?

Kish growled while he massaged the muscles in his upper arms. They protested after beating eggs and sugar into a smooth, white, fluffy…sludge?

He glanced over at Masaya, who tried to melt some butter.

Keiichiro passed by; "I would lower the heat" and "Didn't you use the electric mixer, it stand one over there?" and he was gone…

Kish glanced over at the offending machine. That piece of technology probably knew about his aching muscles and laughed…

It certainly looked smugly enough…

"Okay, the butter's melted. What's next?"

He put all thoughts about machineries aside and checked the recipe…

"Ummm…basically we add everything and stir it into sludge…"

"…okay…"

They did as the instructions told them.

"So what's next?"

"Into the oven… 175 degrees… 40 minutes…"

"…you've turned it on?"

Kish shook his head; "Keiichiro did…"

"Ah."

Commotion at the table.

They saw Tart standing on all four on it, grabbing Pie's shirt.

"Look." Pie pointed at the window.

Kish and Masaya looked at each over and walked over to see what was so interesting outside.

They gasped.

Tart's mouth fell open.

DD: grinning like a maniac I now know what to write... one word; CHAOS MWAHAHAHAHA


	43. Purin? I'm shocked! XD

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! Come on… you know you want to… review.

**Warnings**: … one word is a little bit dirtier… but you have to fill in the empty spots…Oh, btw it's from Purins pov in the last bit...

**Place**: In the whole café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**AND…ACTION!**

Golden locks bounced as the girl ran to the kitchen to get the newly made cakes Keiichiro had made.

She picked up the basket with the cakes outside the door.

Short arms pushed the door open to the room, she wanted to see Tart.

Golden eyes filled with joy looked up… only to be rewarded by the sight of Tart's behind, above the table…

'Nice a§§…' ran through her mind…

"Ummmm…" was all she could say…

Pie turned to her; "Get Minto!"

She nodded, glanced over to Tart, caught his eyes, blushed and ran off, missing the scene where he hid his beet-red face in Pie's chest…

* * *

Ichigo needed to talk…

Needed a Girl-talk…about boys…

A pause…

…

She spilled out her heart.

Minto listened.

She listened while Minto yelled at her…

She's greedy…

…wanted attention…

Wasn't Masaya enough?

Having a Girl-talk with Minto was a BAD idea; she told Ichigo the truth…

Ichigo felt bad.

Minto watched smugly over the steaming teacup.

* * *

Small feet thundered over the floor.

Neither Zakuro nor Retasu knew were Minto was…

Ichigo's lost somewhere.

Panic.

Breath's caught in throat.

Last place: the coffee-room.

There! At last!

"Minto! You're needed! Kitchen!"

Blank stares greeted her.

* * *

DD: Lots of things happens in this chappie, but I think you're smart enough to figure it all out XD. What's behinf the window? You'll know in the next chapter. Promise. 


	44. outside the window

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! Come on… you know you want to… review.

**Warnings**: YES! A HUGHE WARNING! If you don't like crazy pairings, DON'T READ…

**Place**: Outside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

**Dedicated to** PURINxoxoROX , because I think you're the only person who wont kill me for this chapter...

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Outside the window!**

'Rat, rat, rat, rat"

Mickey stared wide-eyed at the incoming cat.

"Oh come on darling, don't be so shy…" the cat purred.

A short pause.

"You know… I've never done like this before, but it feels like we're made for each other…"

Mickey didn't move a muscle…

He couldn't.

His eyes were large as saucers, his body stiff by fear and tied up by the leash, which also shut his mouth.

He had forgotten that one cannot run away from a danger when one is tied to something. Hence the result; Mickey had tied himself completely to the flag-pole.

He whimpered puppy-style…

What a shame… reduced to thisby a cat…

"I think I've to see my mummy tonight… I promised to see her when I fell in love…" the cat blushed and scouted closer…

"…"

…and closer…

"…"

A sense of dread flooded through Mickey: 'Oh no… no no no no no no…'

"Do you know my tongue's like velvet?"

His face come closer, mouth pouting…

'NOOOO! MINTOOOO!'

SMOOOCH!

Before Mickey fainted, he heard some commotion from the backdoor at the café…

'Minto…help!'

Feet hammered the ground.

"MICKEY!" someone screamed his name… was that Minto?

Then there was only darkness…

DD: Please don't kill me… I'm begging you!


	45. and inside the kitchen

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! Come on… you know you want to… review.

**Warnings**: YES! A LARGE warning, but not as big as the last chapter…

**Place**: Inside and outside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**And inside the kitchen?**

Minto glanced out through the kitchen-window.

The scene meeting her eyes was… different…

Her beloved Mickey was tangled up, his leash prevented any movements, and a fat cat was circling around him.

Oh, she'd to help him get lose… But why hadn't any of the guys been able to let Mickey loose? Why had they sent for her?

"That cat where hunting your dog until he ended up like that…" Pie said, as if he'd read her mind.

"Oh… it's that perverted cat. He's always tries to kiss me when I'm… a… cat…" They all turned to Ichigo. Masaya's eyebrow lifted. She blushed.

"I thought I recognized him from somewhere…" Ryou mumbled mostly to himself.

"Well, I'll chase him away." Minto throw one last glance through the window… and froze.

Outside the cat closed in on Mickey and licked the dog's nose… which, to Minto's horror, fell limp to the ground.

She reached for the back-door, eyes burning.

She didn't hear the others running after her, all attention was on her dog.

'What happened?'

'Please let him bee okay!'

'If this is that cat's doing…'

She growled.

Screams.

A small figure scrambling away.

Kneeling down.

A whisper: "Is he alive?"

DD: Fretting… please don't flame…


	46. distracted dog

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: YES! Come on… you know you want to… review.

**Warnings**: no…not really…

**Place**: Inside and outside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**And the time passes by**

Minto kneeled in front of her unmoving dog, checking after visible wounds.

"Is he alive?" Someone whispered… only to be hushed at.

Minto felt so small.

She didn't know what had happened to her dog and…

… she wouldn't start crying here. Period.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Keiichiro.

"Come on, let's get you both inside."

He stepped forward, gathered Mickey in his hands and when Minto tried to stop him, said:

"He's fine just a minute ago. He's probably fainted."

She nodded, and got to her feet.

A hand took hers.

Purin.

Ichigo took the other hand.

Her friends.

They'd followed her.

Gnawing her lip in worry, she followed them into the café.

* * *

Soft voices rang over him.

Minto's there, he heard her.

A cool hand touched him.

He opened his eyes.

"See…he's alright princess…" the tall dark man said.

A cry… and he's captured in one of Minto's hugs.

'_My mistress'_ he licked her cheek, wondering what he'd done to deserve this.

The memories returned.

… The cat…

… The kiss…

… the shame…

He knew that the maniac wanted to kiss a human… was it Minto?

Determination filled his eyes.

He'd to protect her.

DD: This chapter isn't beta-read... so... anyway, the first part is from Minto's POV and the second is from Mickey's. Can't come up with something to say, so bye for now... oh and sorry for the long update, school...


	47. We need help

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: Yes! Reviews are this story's lifeline!

**Warnings**: no…not really…

**Place**: Inside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**And what happen in the café?**

Zakuro glanced around in the open area, while she poured a customer some coffee.

The only other TMM-member she could see was Retasu.

Carefully she made her way towards her teammate.

"Have you seen any of the others during the last hour?" The question Zakuro'd intended to ask came back to her before she'd time to open her mouth.

"No. I know Ichigo went on her 15-min break for around 1 hour ago, but I haven't seen her since."

"Minto took her break around that time too…"

"… So both of them have been missing for 45 min?"

Retasu nodded "… and Purin…"

Zakuro stood, quiet, thinking…

"Should we wait until either Ryou or Keiichiro comes by or should one of us go and tell them?"

"I really don't know, Retasu, we can't continue to work like this; there're too many customers right now, but we can't really leave just one person to serve all of them …" Zakuro tossed her head, indicating the paying customers.

"For a couple of minutes I could…"

Zakuro nodded and ran of to the kitchen in the back.

Arriving there she heard screams.

She opened the door.

Everyone was there.

She growled.

They heard.

DD: Uh-oh, Zakuro's pissed, Minto's hysterical, Retasu's alone with too many customers, Francis'… Francis, Keiichiro's having a headache coming up (but that's the next chap) and all this before lunch. Hello Chaos, nice to have you back.


	48. give me an aspirin

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: Yes! Reviews are this story's lifeline! Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to send me a comment, you know, this story would have ended as a one-shot if it weren't for your reviews.

**Warnings**: no…not really…

**Place**: Inside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**And what happen in the café?**

Keiichiro checked up on the chocolate-cake.

'What a morning…'

'First we overslept, then a fight, or rather, two fights… then this…'

The cake needed maybe 20 min more… so he turned his back to the counter and relaxed against it.

'What is it with kisses and today?'

Ranking a hand through his hair, he felt a headache coming up…

His eyes closed.

'Great, just what I needed…'

Then he remembered… eyes snapped open to enable him to count the girls by the dog.

'Ichigo… Minto… Purin…'

That meant only Zakuro and Retasu served the customers…

He sighed.

'Well, someone has to do it…'

"Princesses, you're needed in the café-area. The boys can stay with Mickey."

Screams rang again in the café, accusing him about being indifferent for the dying dog.

A growl penetrated the kitchen…

Everybody turned to the door, where Zakuro stood, radiating a murderous aura.

"Err…"

"…Umm…"

A large crash from the public part of the café ended the awkward silence.

"Who's serving the customers?" Ryou asked meekly.

"Retasu."

For a moment it seemed like he'd object, but a glance on Zakuro's face made him reconsider that thought.

"Just asking."

Keiichiro's headache became a … migraine.

'Oh noooo…'

DD:Poor Keichiro... maybe I should give him a break...

Oh, and if you want to see the animated versions of the tmm-team, check out the link on my profile. It's just short fan-videos, but it's them.


	49. or poor service?

**Disclaimer**: yes.

**Feedback**: Yes! Reviews are this story's lifeline!

**Warnings**: no…not really…

**Place**: Inside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Poor customers?**

Customers, this conclusion had Retasu come to during the short moment between Zakuro's departures and now, were evil.

She stood, on the verge of tears, in the middle of the room trying not to panic.

Zakuro and the others had to come back soon, right?

Gnawing her shivering lip, she looked around in the area where the customers were allowed to dine.

One positive thing: it was quiet, no one yelled at her.

Bad thing: that type of silence occurred because the one that would do the yelling was searching for words… and the others didn't believe what they'd seen…

Okay… everybody had started to shout orders the moment after Zakuro disappeared, and she hadn't got every order correctly…

… And sometime in the middle of all this chaos had she tripped on a briefcase sending a coffee-pot and three meals soaring over some unfortunate strangers… landing on some even more unlucky ones…

Retasu hadn't been aware of this of course, seeing as she desperately tried to regain her balance by dragging down tables, table-clothes and chairs in her wake…

A chair screech as somebody stood up.

Eyes met.

Five gasps were heard in the doorway.

Her friends had come.

DD: Hmm, I did warn you, I told you Retasu was alone with the customers... Oh, and the eyes meeting thing, that's Retasu's eyes meeting the angry customers eyes... not a very fun situation. I need to handle this situation quickly and get back to the fluff part... I don't envy Retasu in this chapter... C U next time )


	50. Oh dear me

**Disclaimer**: yes. I don't own anything except the plot.

**Feedback**: YES! Come on… you know you want to… review.

**Warnings**: yeah, I'm me again… and I have my friend Chaos with me here…. See him over there? Oh, how cute he waves to you all… and this should let your guard up for this chapter…

**Place**: Inside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Oh dear me…**

30 minutes later was Keiichiro almost crying of stress.

The customers had been taken care of by smooth promises and soft words after Ryou had walked away with Retasu in an attempt to calm down the stressed up girl.

He glanced around the once again calm area where sweets were consumed on daily basis.

Everything were as it should be: Ichigo worked, Purin … entertained, Minto… was high-classed, Zakuro was kissing Pie beside Mickey, Ryou and Retasu… well, he could only too well guess what they were doing right now… and he still had a cake burning up in the oven…

So … why did he have this urge to scream and smash his head into the desk?

"Need a break?"

'Yes, I do.' Eyes snapped open. That question hadn't been a thought…

Masaya stood there beside him, Ichigo smiled at him from the other side of the desk.

Keiichiro couldn't put words on how much he wanted to thank the boy for those words. So he put his hands on Masayas cheeks and kissed the blessed boy square on the mouth. Then walked away, ignoring Ichigo's shout, Masaya's shocked face and the screaming customers that had witness the show…

DD: o.O ummm... hmmm, where did this come from? I think there is a need for a littlebreak for all in this story. Lunch-time is coming closer. Yay.

And for all of you who wonder; no, there's nothing between Keiichiro and Masaya. Just re-read the story andlook on it fromKeiichiro's POV and I think you all willknow why he reacted as he did. Now, if you all excuse me, I have to wake up Chaos, he's fainted...


	51. Zzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz

**Disclaimer**: yes. I don't own anything except the plot.

**Feedback**: YES! I want to know what you think.

**Warnings**: nah, could you handle the former chapters can you read this chapter…

**Place**: Inside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**The consequences for a kiss… **

Ryou let go of Retasu's hand when screams erupted and both of them left the otherwise empty room they'd been staying in the latest thirty minutes.

"The public area…"

"…again…"

A beet-red Purin came running towards them, giggling insanely.

She paused in front of them.

"Keiichiro kissed Masaya…" was whispered. She ran away again, ignoring that she'd stopped the time for the pair.

Retasu recovered first, dragging Ryou with her to hear the rest of the story…

After Masaya had confirmed the actions, Ryou set out to talk to his friend…

… Or at least… that had been the plan until he found Keiichiro asleep on the sofa in the kitchen with Mickey on his belly…

"He just came in, removed the cake from the oven and fell asleep." Kish answered the unspoken question.

Ryou nodded and sat down beside the door.

He glanced around.

All girls and boys were there… looking at him…

… Meaning no one served the customers…

'Drat.'

He glanced over to the sleeping form. 'Lucky you.'

'Time?… 11:30…'

"Okay, Ichigo and Minto…"

"Yes?"

"You'll clear out the open area until noon."

"Okay?"

"We're closing the café for the public for the rest of the day."

DD: this means that the fluff is coming back into the story… yay! … as soon as they've settled down.


	52. thinking about sleep

**Disclaimer**: yes. I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: YES! I want to know what you think.

**Warnings**: nah, could you handle the former chapters can you read this chapter…

**Place**: Inside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

'**I need some sleep…'**

Keiichiro grunted, raised a hand to itch his nose and sighed happily in his sleep. On his belly, Mickey raised his head, only to descend into sleep once more.

Both of them remained seemingly unaware of Ryou's watching eyes.

Ryou had come to appreciate his assistant more and more during the latest hour. The first half had gone relatively smooth; customers had walked out and no new had come in… The excuse had been that the café had been reserved for the evening…

The second half on the other hand…

Ryou couldn't recall whose idea it had been to wake Keiichiro up to a table of warm meals…

A splashing noise turned Ryou's attention to Masaya's and Kish's attempts to produce ice-cubes…

'Well, at least they are busy…'

Parts of Purin's and Retasu's advices to Ichigo drifted over to him…

…

"Lower the heat…"

…

"Here's some salt…"

…

Pie and Tart did some strange course. Leaving Minto and Zakuro to set and decorate the table…

Ryou'd almost made up his mind; 'When dinner's over, then I'm going to sleep on that couch…'

He nodded to himself.

So, why did he feel so guilty about leaving the dishes to Keiichiro?


	53. I spy you

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: YES! I want to know what you think.

**Warnings**: nah, could you handle the former chapters can you read this chapter…

**Place**: Inside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

'**I need to spy on you…'**

Mickey had woken up when the smells had gotten interesting, but he'd still stayed put on the dark haired's belly. It was warm and comfortable, and he had full view over the activities in the room.

He rested his head on his front-paws, glad that he lay up here, listening on the slow beating of the dark haired's heartbeat, than down on the over-flooded floor.

He glanced through half-lidded eyes as his mistress placed a bouquet of wildflowers on the table.

The other dark haired girl placed a number of boxes on the same table…

'Wait a minute, I know that box. Minto use to have food in that…'

And he was proved right when the lids were taken off, exposing the meals that had been hidden inside.

Boxed foods were placed on plates…

Heated foods were put beside those plates.

Cooled water was added as were different soda-cans

Covers were laid for each person.

A mop was brought to collect the water on the floor, and the wet rug that he'd used before he moved to this spot was taken outside to dry.

However, he knew when the fair-haired male came closer, that it was time to jump down.

DD: _Random talk… Yeah, that rug Mickey is talking about; that's the rug he slept on when they first brought him into the building…_

_Next chapter; we will see a little bit closer on that course Pie and Tart did… so Keiichiro can snooze one chapter more, after that it's time to wake up…_

_Sorry for not updating sooner, but I succeeded to catch a cold and the computer refused to let me update while I had that cold… don't know why. Thanks to all 8800 that have read the story so far. _


	54. Can we eat that?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: YES! I want to know what you think.

**Warnings**: You yourself have to figure out who's doing the talking in this chapter, but I think you can handle that.

**Place**: Inside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

'**Conversation…' **

Ryou and the girls stared at the green course Pie and Tart presented to them with proud grins on their faces.

"Sweet" had been Kish statement before he went to catch the mop, which would collect the liquids he and Masaya had dumped on the floor.

"Can you help me collect the ice?" Masaya asked. Pie put down the bowl on the table and left with Tart, leaving the girls and Ryou to continue to stare at the bowl.

Stillness…

"It's green… forest-green…"

"It looks like porridge."

"… Porridge doesn't bubble…"

"… I'm not eating that!"

"Uhu…"

"It smells like… ugh, did anyone see what they made it of?"

…

"Guess not."

…

"Okay, they're obviously very proud of this … this… course? And they only had access to… hmmm… ingredients from this kitchen. So, should we let Masaya try it out first…?"

"HEY!"

"… Or does someone else feel the urge to try this out…?"

Keiichiro sighed happily in his sleep. Mickey sneezed.

"… Can we let Mickey try?"

"No we can't"

"…"

"Well, someone has to try…"

"Hmmm"

…

The boys came back…

The table was set.

Everything was ready.

"Okay, wake up Keiichiro, it's dinner!" smiled Kish.

DD: I wouldn't eat that... Keiichior will wake up in the next chapter...


	55. wakie wakie

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: YES! Help me break the record. So far chapters 38, 41, 51 and 52 are the winners with 7 reviews each. How many reviews will this chapter have?

**Warnings**: You yourself have to figure out who's doing the talking in this chapter, but I think you can handle that… again…

**Place**: Inside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

'**Zzzzzz….snrfg?' **

'_Something's changed…_'

Keiichiro frowned in his state of half-consciousness. It was the pressure on his stomach that had been removed…

Instead there was a rapidly cooling spot of… nothing…

'_What has been removed?_'

"Hang on; I think he's waking up by himself."

'…_And why was Purin in his bedroom?_'

He listened a little bit more focused on the sounds around him and realized that he couldn't be in his own room.

'…but where?'

Memories came back slowly, as if they apologized for letting him know.

Eyes cracked open only to be screwed shut again by a large yawn.

He tried to open his eyes again.

Yep, he was in the kitchen… on the couch…

"Slept well?"

"Mmhmm" sounded the confirmation.

"Good, we've prepared the dinner, so it's just for you to dig in."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

"Mhmmm."

He moved to a sitting position, one hand on his stomach.

"What was that pressure on my stomach?"

"Mickey."

Eyebrows rose.

"Mickey?"

"Yeah, you looked so cute together, snoozing on the couch."

The girls nodded with giggles and soft smiles.

"Yeah, come on, we've made you a special dish, from our home-planet."

"Oh, really? How interesting."

"Yes, and its edible."

"Even better…"

DD: Have fun.


	56. what? peer pressure? nonsense

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: YES! Help me break the record. The competition continues.

**Warnings**: Some chemical terms...explanation below in the note...

**Place**: Inside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Guinea pig: Keiichiro**

Keiichiro had sniffed, glanced, dotted, hummed and stared at the green sludge in the bowl that a cheerful Tart introduced him to.

"It's called K't'siga on our planet and is a delicates."

"Mhmm…? And you've only used the stuff in this kitchen?"

"Yes." Tart nodded.

"So you could do it with ingredients from Earth?"

"Mmnnn…" Tart hesitated. "… no, not really, we'd to swap a few things from the original recipe, and Pie didn't think you could eat hydrochloric-acid so we changed that too to a base… but I think it turned out pretty good." Tart dipped his spoon in the sludge on his plate and took it in his mouth. He hummed happily. "It tastes like home."

"Aha…and you still refuse to tell me exactly what's in it until I've tried it?"

A nod.

"Well then…" Keiichiro stared at the spoon a moment before shoving it into his mouth. One second later, he was at the sink, spitting furiously.

"What? What's wrong?" Tart was shocked.

"It's not edible… for humans…"

"You can't eat soda either?"

"Soda?" Ryou cursed. "I'm calling the ambulance."

"Tart, humans can't eat any stuff in the box-room with cleaning stuff…" Ichigo said.

"What? Why not?"

DD: I hope I remember my chemistry correctly now… it was years since I had to read about acids and bases with our weird chemistry teacher… He used to call acids for parrots and bases for horses…? (It's true…) Oh well, point is; the stuff was not fit for food. The acid is the same acid we've in our stomachs, and it's pretty strong. Soda can you find in washing powder for example, so that sludge is not veryedible... and who knew whatother stuff Pie and Tart foundin the chubby-hole for cleaning things… I had 7 reviews on the last chapter, thanks to all of you who took the time to press the little button.


	57. c'mere doll

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: YES! YES! More reviews!

**Warnings**: Francois thoughts?

**Place**: Inside the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Fsttt ftt fttt! **

Francois needed to get inside the café. How was he supposed to charm either the black cat or the dog without actually meeting them face to face?

The cat and the cute dog… Mickey… had been dragged inside by the guarding males and other girls.

Francois snorted. '_How rude_…' he was sure he'd made an outstanding impression on that dog.

He jumped up on a windowsill and stared trough the window.

They were eating…

'… _Wait, something happened_…'

Suddenly an alarm wailed and flashes of lights drove closer.

Scared he jumped down and hid behind a flowerpot.

The creepy car didn't vanish. It came closer… maybe a little too close to his hiding-place. But he didn't think it had seen him so he stayed put. And if it had, he'd attack it and run… that usually prevented them from following him…

'_Uh-oh_…'

Men jumped out from the car and ran towards him… no the back-door…

Knocking was heard.

The door opened allowing the fair and the dark male to walk out and into the car together with the fish-scented girl.

The other humans looked when the car drove away… with their backs to the open door…

Francois smiled…

'_Victory._'

DD: YES! VICTORY! We broke the record; last chapter had 9 reviews, thanks to all of you who sent me a comment, cookies to you. Almost 10'000 people have read this story, can you believe it? I can't...


	58. Love is in the air

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: YES! YES! More reviews!

**Warnings**: grin

**Place**: Inside the café… sort of…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Love is in the air! **

He had slowly come to his senses over the last days… maybe weeks… he didn't know.

His conscious had given him pieces of fragments of what the boy… Masaya, did.

When he slowly opened his eyes to peek out from the darkest corner of Masaya's mind, was he greeted with the scene of his three most daring, loyal (?) men on this planet and some humans dine.

The boy, Masaya, was too interested in the girls' chattering, so he didn't notice that Deep Blue stirred weakly… not that Deep Blue minded, he doubted that he could take on the boy right now… and definitely not the whole gang…

Gasping he sat back to tend his wounded stomach, every now and then casting a glance through the boy's eyes.

It was during one of these glances he saw that wonderful creature that stole his heart.

Deep Blue couldn't stop staring.

'_Must have… can't live without_…'

Used to scheming, he quickly pulled up a plan how to woo this woman into his strong arms.

Surrounded by floating hearts as he was, he didn't notice the fatal blow to his Plan.

Keiichiro was poisoned… and that "#¤&/ Masaya didn't follow in the ambulance…

DD: Sorry, I just feel that Deep Blue also need some love… and Keiichiro is free (even if he's standing here looking terrified at me right now…). But don't worry; D-B will soon be the victim of a small misunderstanding… so to speak… XD


	59. divide them again

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: YES! YES! More reviews!

**Warnings**: back to the group. We're moving from group to group in this chapter, I believe you're smart enough for this.

**Place**: Inside the café… sort of…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Random things! **

The car?

Gone…

The group?

Inside the kitchen again…

"I…I can't believe that happened." Cried Tart. "Will he be alright?"

"Of course he will, come here." Crooned Purin and hugged him. "This was just for a safety check. He'll be back."

On their way out from the kitchen they passed Pie and Zakuro, sitting on a couch.

"I thought you could eat that, because it was in the kitchen and wasn't acidic…"

"No Pie, we've many kinds of poison in the kitchen."

"Why would you want to have that?"

Zakuro tried to explain.

"Well this is new." Kish said silently to Masaya, who raised an eyebrow. "It's usually me who creates havoc in the kitchen. Masaya smiled and nudges his friend to follow him out from the kitchen, leaving the two to their discussion about food-cultures.

Ichigo and Minto followed the boys unconsciously.

"So, we could go home if we wanted to?"

Ichigo nodded: "They said so. Pie would stay here until they came back."

"Waff!" barked Mickey and ran into a coffee-scented room. The girls followed and sat down by a small table.

Francois heard the bark from under the couch.

'_Oh darling, I'm coming_.'

... and everything was peaceful.

DD: ... for roughtly five seconds... Hmm, yeah, this is just to divide the big group into couples again. Fluff and chaos is coming up. So; all the humanoids are 'alone' in different rooms, Franny is hiding under the kitchen couch, Mickey is with Minto for the moment …DB is with Masaya, awake and in love...

IMKPORTANT NOTE: Deep blue has mistaken Keiichiro for a girl.


	60. RUN He sneezed!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: YES! YES! More reviews!

**Warnings**: Franny-warning, mentions of Z/P and that will require a warning of your own imagination… XD

**Place**: The big kitchen…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Tick tack…**

Time passed by…

Francois listened intently on the ticking that told him that his entrance into the building had gone unnoticed by everyone inside it.

But he had one problem or two really… the couch he hid under was also the place one couple had chosen to sit and wait for news on… and he couldn't judge by their feet which way they were facing…

But on the other paw… the boy's ears would probably hinder their visions… and judging by the smooching noises from above him, those two weren't too interested in what was going on around them…

So, should he make a dash for it or try to sneak out?

Both alternatives had up's and down's…

A softly asked question and the answering giggle from above made up his mind… he wanted to meet his crushes too much to risk it with a dash if he still had the chance to go unnoticed…

So with his fur slicked to his body, body pressed to the floor and ready to dash off at any alarming sound behind him, he headed slowly to the corridor behind the open door…

A sneeze.

A dash.

…

No alarm…

…

…

Goal achieved

DD: Can you guess which couple it is that is sitting on the couch? Should be quite easy if you've read the former chapter… or the warning above XD oh well, hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I see you at the update next Monday.


	61. but, what if

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: YES! YES! More reviews!

**Warnings**: a worried Ichigo… if that's anything to warn about? This is from her POV by the way…

**Place**: The small kitchen…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Who? Worried? Me? **

Time passed by…

Minutes long as eternities dragged by as the coffee cooled in the cup before her.

She gazed at Mickey, who was lying at Minto's feet.

Chewing at her lip nervously, Ichigo stole a quick glance at Minto, who seemed to be as calm as always.

She threw an eye at her watch too… only twenty seconds had passed since she last checked it.

'Figures…'

"Worried?" Minto broke the silence.

She nodded.

"He'll be fine." Both knew who _he_ was.

Again a nod, but she couldn't… stop worry…

She pushed away the cup before her, lay down her head on the table and watched Minto sipping her tea…

Sip… swallow…wait… sip…

Ichigo felt herself drift away…

"Your ears are out." Four soft words brought her back.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, sorry."

"I don't mind, just thought you should know."

Sip… swallow…wait… sip…

Mickey got her cookie, she wasn't hungry…

Silence stretched on… and her worry grew… and grew…

Minto sipped her tea…

Mickey was at her chair, staring up at her, his tail swinging quickly from side to side.

Minto glanced at her and groaned.

"Ichigo… you're a cat…"

The cat on the chair blinked surprised.

"Mjaaa?"

…

'Ops…'

DD: … are you really sure that it was such a good idea to become a cat when Franny's running around in the building Ichigo? Oh yeah, you don't know about him yet (evil grin)


	62. a small mistake

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: Yes, try to break 11 review for this chapter ) please?

**Warnings**: … no… but you never know with me…

**Place**: from inside Masaya's head…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**I see you…**

Deep blue couldn't stand listening to the boy and Kish' chatting any longer.

How come they could just sit here and worry instead of going to the… what's its name again… hospital (?) where his beloved was…

They just sat here, eating cake and doing small-talk when…

His seething was suddenly interrupted with a…

"Mjaaja…!"

"Ichigo?" Both men reacted when the small cat came up to them.

"Mjaa?"

"Ichigo. Why are you… you're worried right?"

The cat nodded.

"Oh dear, don't be… don't worry."

"Silly girl, nothing will happen" was said in a loving voice.

While they tried to comfort the little cat, Deep Blue sat stunned in his corner.

'Dear?'

'Was this how the women looked like on Earth?'

He'd always thought that they looked like the males…but… what if he was wrong? He'd be the laughingstock of the entire gang…

He thought for a couple of minutes more and then came to a conclusion.

He had to see the sick human again, just to be sure.

The only thing he needed now was an excuse for the visit if it really was a man.

His eyes were caught by the four-legged thing that sat on a chair.

'Perfect.'

DD: … hmm, okay, so DB now thinks that four-legged animals are women… what a joy… do I need to warn you about chaos in the upcoming chapter? Ugh, need to get to the chaos… oh well, see you all next week.


	63. LOVE ME!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: Yes, try to break 11 review for this chapter please?

**Warnings**: well, the headline should give you all the warning you'll need… also this chapter is extra long…300 words… just for today ) because tomorrow is my b-day YAY!

**Place**: outside the café, but inside it in memories… XD

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Nothing says 'I love you' as a kidnapping.**

The wind blew gently through Francois fur as he tried to sort out the latest events.

He'd, after much trouble found the room where she, Ichigo as he'd heard them call her, was…

… And it was by then everything had started to go wrong…

As soon as he'd had entered his dark-haired rival had grown big ears and long hair, turned around and knocked out the green-haired one cold without any warning.

He and Ichigo were then placed on a table only to be stared at. She'd ended up locked up while he'd been taken by the stranger apparently for a walk inside the café for some time before they'd crashed a window and went floating fifty meters up in the air.

Francois buried his claws deeper in the stranger's arms and chest.

50 meters?

'Didn't this guy know that he's afraid of heights?'

Deep blue smiled, his plan had worked out perfectly up to this point; he held the golden woman in his arms and… he blushed, she held tight onto him.

When she'd entered the room, he'd taken over Masaya's body and had made sure that his loyal servant Kish couldn't interrupt. He'd then placed the two females on the table to select the most perfect female… of course the golden girl won his heart… the other one was sentenced to jail… (or some time in a locker) for failing to charm him. He'd then begun his search for the exit in that maze that they had taken as their café…

"Ffftttfff…MrrrooOOWWWwwllllll…."

"Calm down my dear, if she's a he, then you'll be my princess. Now, we only need to find out what a hospital is… shall we ask someone, what do you say, dear?"

Francois looked up: 'Dear? Princess? Aren't you in for a big surprise?'

DD: Okay! Have you all noticed that this chapter is 300 words long? That's because it's my b-day tomorrow! YAY! So, Deep blue has taken over Masaya's body and has left the café together with his latest crush; Francois… can't you all feel the love in the air…giggle no, don't worry, next chapter will be about what happened to those who encountered DeepBlue during his search for an exit; Kish, Tart, Purin, Ichigo… should I add Mickey too? Let me know… and Keiichiro? Look out, a little bit lost lovesick alien is coming your way… and he has a cat with him… rest while you can, because sooner or later someone will call you...XD


	64. DB is evil

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, and I don't earn any money from this either.

**Feedback**: Yes, I love feedback and I try to reply to every review.

**Warnings**: we'll see what DB has done to the members of TMM and friends… first one out; Ichigo.

**Place**: inside the cafe

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**What about the cat?**

She had jumped, climbed, cried and clawed.

Nothing had helped.

She had tried to morph to her human form but was forced to change back into the cat when the claustrophobia came.

She had only one option left to do… she screamed:

"MJAMJAJA!"

She had been in a so happy situation: Kish and Masaya had both tried and actually succeeded in lifting her spirit a little bit when a noise from the door had started the nightmare she was in now.

A purring… from a smiling Francois…

When he'd started to saunter his way into the room a yell and a strange laughter had rung out from behind her.

She and Kish had barely time to turn around before Masaya knocked out Kish… no wait… it wasn't… It was…

"MeepMrooo?"

Ichigo had been so freaked out of this possibility that she could only stare as DeepBlue had to step over Kish's unconscious body as he came back to the table and placed Francois beside her.

Next thing she knows she's inside a small dark place and sticky things attached themselves onto her fur.

Slowly the realization about where she was dawned on her…

… He'd tossed her into the trash-can…

DD: Okay! I hope you've all been to this huge food-chain which has an M as their signature…and you've seen these trashcans were you throw your food and everything after you're done right? He's thrown her into one of those… at least here they have a little swaying lock so the smell won't get out to much and… I feel very bad for Ichigo… hopefully someone will help her out of that soon, I don't know what my muse will decide, but I'll try to talk her into helping Ichigo. Next chapter will be about TartXPurin and what happened to them…


	65. à helping push?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

DD: "now I only need to find a therapist…"

**Feedback**: Yes, I love feedback and I work a lot better when I get lot of reviews. Tell me what you think about my story, please.

**Warnings**: Tart, Purin, Deep Blue, a door and an evil author… what does that equals…? We start when Ichigo runs to Masaya and Kish in her catform.

**Place**: inside the cafe

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**A helping push?**

A cat screamed.

Tart pulled away from the bag of sweets and made a movement to the door.

Purin stopped him. "Don't… she's not in any danger, listen."

"Mjamjajaa!" the faint scream floated into the small room, shrugging he directed his attention to the bag and the girl before him again. She was more interesting than some cat anyway.

They had started to compare the sweetness between fudge and milk-drops when crashes were heard.

"What's that?"

"I don't know…"

They listened as the sound of steps came closer.

"Let's check." Tart rose, went to the door, turned to Purin and began to speak when the door flew up with enough force to shove him in Purins arms.

"Ummphhfff…"

Someone muttered "Not an exit" and closed the door.

Tart raised his head and massages his lips. How strange, his teeth hurt…

"Who was that…?"

"…Pie?" Uncertainty.

"Noo… Ryou?"

A shake.

A sound… Something was pushed in front of the door.

Something heavy…

Silence.

"We're trapped in here."

He saw Purin nod and reach up a hand to massage and lick her lips.

A thought dawned… or rather a question:

'Had they kissed each other when they fell?'

He had no idea…

DD: yep… that mystery man was DeepBlue… and he pushed something in front of the door. XD The reason why tart and Purin didn't move when he did this is simple… Tart was confused and was sitting on top of Purin, so she couldn't move… next chapter will be from Purins view. Now, write a review and send that to me.


	66. finding some joy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

DD: "now I only need to find a therapist…"

**Feedback**: Yes, I love feedback and I work a lot better when I get lot of reviews. Tell me what you think about my story, please.

**Warnings**: what happens to our prisoners?

**Place**: inside the cafe

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**The joy of being trapped?**

Purin sighed and gave the door a good push, but it didn't move this time either. She turned to Tart who was sitting on the floor again, deep in thoughts.

"I know that voice, but…" he whispered.

"She nodded although he couldn't see it and leaned back at the door.

"I know… I've heard it too…"

One part of her was quite happy that she was trapped here with Tart;

The other part was … more realistic.

'Drat, I really need to visit the bathroom…'

'Wouldn't it be great if I could get out from here just for five minutes and then come back to be 'trapped' with Tart until someone 'rescued' us?'

Lost in thoughts she leaned forward while still holding on to the doorknob…

Pulling the door… which opened…

A moment of surprise.

A push.

Losing balance.

Repeating Tart's stunt.

They had kissed.

Blushing big-eyed heads rose, looking at the door.

A drawer stood behind the door, preventing anyone from bursting in by just being higher than the door-knob.

"Wait here. I'll be back in five minutes" Purin smiled and jumped over the drawer.

Bathroom first… after that… they could be 'trapped' all day long…

They wouldn't mind.

DD: What 'Tart's stunt' is all about can you read about in the chapter before this, although this time it's without DeepBlues 'help'… sort of… I thought some of you would tell me in a review that DB actually pushed Tart on Purin by pushing the door, so those inside had to pull the door to get out, but no one noticed. I don't know… maybe you were too polite to correct me and if you noticed, thank you for not ruining the end of this little mystery ) in the next chapter we'll check up on Keiichiro. So, see you next time. waves


	67. truths and lies

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

DD: "now I only need to find a therapist…"

**Feedback**: Yes, I love feedback and I work a lot better when I get lot of reviews. Tell me what you think about my story, please.

**Warnings**: this is supposed to be sane; it's about Keiichiro and a doctor.

**Place**: the hospital.

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Truths and lies.**

Keiichiro sat alone on the bed, trying to calm down his stomach by drinking from a large jug with milk that Retasu had brought him.

'Finally over.'

The strange taste of the oiled rubber-tube that had pumped up the contents of his belly and the sweetness milk clashed on this tongue.

A doctor came in. He wanted to know how the soda had gotten into his abdomen.

'I can't tell them about Pie and Tart's course, they'll think I'm nuts…'

"My little cousine tried to…hmmm, help us with the dinner without any of us knowing."

"Us?"

He nodded. "Yes, we're eleven by the table, only I ate of that course."

"Sure?"

"Yes… the reaction came very fast."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you've been lucky. It seems like you've been under a lot of stress lately…"

Keiichiro nodded.

"…and this resulted in that quick reaction. If you had been calm… let's just say that the damages would have been much more serious in that case."

Keiichiro raised his glass and an eyebrow; "So to stressful working places?"

"Err… no. If you're not planning on continue to eat these things, I would advice you to lower the stress levels in your life."

DD: first of all I want to apologize for not updating yesterday as I usually would; the reason why I didn't do this is… I ran out of time. That's all, the Securitas were quicker than I thought them would be as was the time and I only have access to the net through the schools computer-lab so when that closes, I'm offline. Other things; thanks so much for all the reviews I have received for this story, it really helps to inspire me when my muse is on vacation. Next time will be about Ryou and Retasu, hope you all have missed them ) it's their first date…


	68. romance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

DD: "now I only need to find a therapist…"

**Feedback**: YES! Come on, I only got 2 review on the last chapter cry give me something to work with or, should I just continue to do like I always have done (and always will)?

**Warnings**: crack… have fun. Here we go.

**Place**: hospital.

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Waiting room.**

"You can see him in ten minutes" the white-clad woman said and walked away, leaving the pair sitting side by side on a worn-down sofa in a small room which smelled of that special hospital scent.

As soon as the story had been told, the verdict from the doctor had come; they would have to pump out his stomach; at once.

So they waited, as they'd done the latest hour

Retasu tried to phone the café.

"I've no money on my card. Can you…?"

Ryou patted his pockets. "I think I've forgotten mine."

"Let's hope they call us."

A nod.

She suddenly smiled.

"Heh, what a memory this'll be from our first…well, date."

Ryou glanced at her. "First date?"

"I mean," She said, "it's just you and I…"

"… And a dozen adults with screaming children in a small waiting-room covered with comics."

"… well…" she blushes.

"I've to give you another first date if you want to be serious about this."

A blushing nod.

Hand in hand. Smiling.

Leaning forward.

Noses almost touching.

A finger poking Ryou's side.

Turning around.

A dad stared sourly at them, drooling kid in his lap.

"Do you really think that's appropriate behavior? Hmm?"

DD: evil grin heh, yeah… it's a little fluffy… but a waiting room isn't a good place to be romantic in… at least not in my opinion. And I have no idea how long time it takes to pump someone's stomach out so I'm guessing wildly here…


	69. AAAAAAAAHHHHHH

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

DD: "now I only need to find a therapist…"

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: do you need to ask?

**Place**: cafe

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Fluffy time disruption.**

They looked away from each other.

Someone screamed.

Of course, in this building someone always screamed… of joy, rage or frustrations, but seldom of fear…

Sure there had been some customers that'd screamed in fear for some of Purins… tricks but there weren't any in the café now… so, why was someone screaming?

Pie buried his nose in Zakuro's hair and breathed in, smiling, eyes closed.

'_She smells like summer.'_

"Hmmm." She smiled even though the tone was confused.

"Think we should have a look?"

She nodded and rose.

He got up and stretched his body:

"You sure it isn't Purin and Tart?"

"No… I don't recognize this voice at all."

He glanced at her and headed to the door: "Come."

In the corridor it became clearer who it was…

"…sounds like a cat…"

She nodded. "Ichigo…"

"Let's check up on her."

Again a nod.

Walking down a corridor.

A door opened and someone stepped out with a dog in her wake.

"Minto? What's up with Ichigo?"

"What's up…? I thought she was with you?" confusion played in her features.

Two shakes with slightly blushing heads

Pause.

"Come, let's find and ask her."

The group moved on talking amongst themselves.

DD: Ichigo... help is on the way.

Ichigo: glares about time, I've been in that trashcan for several chapters now.

DD: I know XD


	70. Love me? love me not?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so read some of her stories and send her a nice review while she's talking to the gang… and SAW; I'll send a big bottle of Advil with DeepBlue…Thank you very much.

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: angst try # 8 or is it #9?

**Place**: hospital

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Time for thoughts.**

"Follow me." Said the nurse and walked down light-coloured corridors.

Ryou glanced at the white-clad female and nodded. Glad to get a distraction from the dad and his embarrassing interruption… 

'_But was it really so embarrassing_?'

He glanced over at Retasu.

'_Yes, for her_…'

'_I wonder if we know what we're doing. Should I end this now? What if I hurt her? What if…?_'

He groaned mentally and looked up to the ceiling.

Did he like her? Yes.

Did he love her?

…

Yes… maybe too much…

'_I need to think; maybe I'm just too scared to hurt her_.'

He already knew he was…

* * *

"Follow me."

Still bright red from the piercing stares in the waiting-room Retasu got up and followed. Glancing over at Ryou she noticed that he looked unusually grim.

'_Keiichiro_…'

Her fingers longed to touch him, but she couldn't do that. She's a good girl…

She wondered if it had been too bold of her to kiss him at the café…

What would her mother think?

The nurse said something, startling them both out of their muses and left, she had work to do.

They stared at the closed door, unsure what to do.

Breath.

Knock.

"Hello?"

DD:

Yeah, I thought we should have some drama… and since it was a long time since I tried out my skills in angst I thought I should give that a go too... turns out my talents in angst haven't improved much... oh, well. Anyway, the "Hello?" is said when they enter the room where Keiichiro is, and what happens in there will be in some of the next chapters... until then, review and have a nice day…


	71. rescue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so read some of her stories and send her a nice review while she's talking to the gang… Thank you.

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: just the usual…

**Place**: the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Time for screams.**

She screamed again, even though her throat was almost sore…

How long had she stayed in here? She'd begin to wonder if she ever could get out…

What if Deep Blue had trapped the rest of the gang in a similar way?

She peeled away a sticky paper that had got stuck in her fur…

What if she'd to spend the night here…?

Despair…

Then she heard something… footfalls… and voices… that entered the room…

"Ichigo?"

'_Zakuro?_'

"Where are you? We can't see you?"

'… and Minto.'

"Mjamjurrooo? Miiimoooo MJJAAAOOO!" 'Zakuro, Minto…I'm here!'

She started to claw and trash to get their attention without abusing her throat anymore.

Strange sounds floated through the metallic wall that divorced her from the rest of the world…

'What's that?'

Whining…? Breathing?

"Bvaff!"

'Oh… it's only Mickey…'

The footfalls came closer… freedom was close…

"Oh my God! KISH?" ' …_and Pie too…_'

"Mja Mish… Mje Mjaaass Mjamjar mjorrr meeepmrooo…!"

The lid to her prison was lifted.

A hand slid down with the words "I didn't understand a word of that…"

A couple of curses, claw marks on Pie's arm and a transformation later… Ichigo stood in front of her friends… and the tears came…

DD: Okay… Now the madness starts again… not that it has stopped before but… yeah… Ichigo starts crying because she's relieved to get freed… She does have a small case of claustrophobia… at least in this story… and I think you too would have that if you where thrown into the dumpster… and Kish is just lying unconscious on the floor as he has been since the chapter he was knocked out by DeepBlue…anyway… I have nothing to say here… so, continue to review please… thanks to everyone that does that… and bye…


	72. welcome back and off to hunt

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so read some of her stories and send her a nice review while she's talking to the gang… Thank you.

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: just the usual…

**Place**: the café…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Time for information...**

Pain… throbbing, pulsating pain… it was all Kish could feel when the darkness his mind had wrapped itself in began to evaporate…

Something had happened… he wasn't sure what, but it was something bad…

"…URIN!"

"TART!"

Then came muffled voices… screaming names… he didn't recognize the voices… or the names they called… but he knew that he should…

He groaned… and as result came hands… touching his forehead… pulling him up in a half-sitting position…

Light abused his eyes when he tried to open his eyes… only to fail.

"We found them!"

'_Who found who_?'

"KISH!?" multiple footfalls came closer rapidly.

'_Hmmm_?' Groan… '_Oh…me…_' maybe he'd try open his eyes again…

His friends sat around him. But why was he on the floor?

"What happened?" He asked and once they started to explain, he started to wish that he hadn't …

---

"It's no use… I can't call either Ryou or Retasu…" Minto complained closing her mobile.

"Okay… we have to try to find Deepblue…" decided Zakuro.

A discussion broke out regarding Mickey's ability to help and only after Pie pointed out that Deep-Blue had a sword, magic and a destructive mind while Mickey had his bark, four jumpy legs and a swishy tail, and would be to more help at the café than in the hunt, did Kish agree to let him stay…

"Fine… but if he tries to slob down my face again, I will kick him of here…" grumbled Kish.

Minto's cold glare did nothing to change his mind.

"Okay let's go." Zakuro stated.

A mobile with phone-numbers switched hands… "Try to contact them…"

"Oh, try to come in touch with Keiichiro… and call Zakuro if you need to talk to us…"

A door opened, people left.

Kish, Tart, Mickey and the mobile watched them leave.

"Bye…"

DD: Yeah… I decided to speed things up a little… since you already knows what have happened and I didn't feel like repeating myself by retelling almost half the story in one chapter… is this chapter the result of two different chapters that I've mixed together… it actually came out better when what the two original chapter did… so, in the first part were Tart and Purin 'rescued' while Kish woke up… they were the ones who were found… you can self figure out who found them and how… The second part is about the group trying and failing to contact the gang at the hospital and splitting up in the search for DB… I couldn't be so cruel to Kish to let him join the hunt after he had just come back to the land of the awake… Hope you all like this chapter… and I hope I will receive a lot of comments from you all.


	73. an old lady and a friend

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: Disturbing… and biased… and chaos… as usual…

**Place**: in the air…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Time for questions...**

Deep-blue sighed…

He'd no idea how much time had passed…

But he's pretty sure that the team at the café had started to search after him by now…

And to make matters worse… he still had no idea what a hospital was or where…

Therefore he had only had the last most dreadful option left…

The one all men with the smallest self-respect should shun

…

…

He had to ask.

He only hoped that this refined lady in his arms wouldn't mind that he showed such weakness… but on the other hand, she did seem to be totally infatuated in him. Hopefully she wouldn't put this against him too often…

He glanced down, meeting her wide eyes…

'Oh well, if she does I just have to… replace her…'

"Come on dear, we need to ask for directions…"

"Fssssttmmmrrrooooowwwwlll" (Please let me go…)

"I know dear, it's humiliating, but I can't find it."

He soared lower until he saw an old white-haired woman tending her flowers on her balcony… 'Jackpot…' and floated closer.

"Hrmmm, excuse me madam…" the lady looked up and stared at him where he floated in the air…

"Would you know what and where something…"

"WHAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!! A DEMON. GO AWAYYIIIIII!!!!!" The lady screamed loudly. She threw her pitcher with a remarkable aim straight at him, galloped into her home, locked the doors, closed her curtains and called the police, (who didn't believe her…)

'Maybe I've to ask someone else… she seems busy…' Deep-blue thought as he tended his pounding new bump on his forehead…

---

While Deep-blue soared away to find someone else to ask… Francois felt that, maybe, he'd found a friend in this maniac. After all, people screamed and threw thing at him too…

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

He started to purr…

DD: o.O I just wrote this, without having _any_ idea what would come out of it and… I don't know, the ending is… disturbing… On the other hand I have never had any idea where this story is going so it'll probably come out okay ) Personally, I like the lady, she seem to be a tough woman… throwing pitchers and all D anyway, send me a review, it's the best way to make me happy. See you next chapter.


	74. Get up from the bed Keiichiro!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: Famous last words…

**Place**: at the hospital…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Time for a visit...**

"Hello…"

Keiichiro looked at the pair that entered 'his' room…

"You two look terrible."

"And hello to you too…"

A surprised silence…

A stomach growled…

A red face.

"Haven't you eaten anything while I was here?"

"I… no, we just… waited…" Ryou looked away.

"…okay…"

"…" A sigh.

"Why don't you get something to eat? The doctor wants to keep me here for an hour or two anyway…"

A nod.

"But what about you? You ok?"

"Yes… just tired…

"…" Ryou sat down on the bed. Sighed and looked at his friend. "Don't do this again…" was said softly.

A smile. "Don't plan to… I think this is a one-time experience…"

"Good."

Ryou slowly stood up. "Should we buy something for you?"

A moment in thoughts, then a shake. "No thanks…"

"Did you get the milk I bought?"

"Yes, thanks …"

"Good, call us if you need us." A mobile was pushed into his hands.

"But…?"

"No 'but's, we'll be at the restaurant across the street."

Keiichiro watched them exit. He smiled.

'Those two… How was he supposed to call them when he had Retasu's mobile and Ryou's was re-charging at the café?'

He chuckled… 'Oh well, what could happen?'

DD: Famous last word… there you have them… it's all going down-hill from now… fun, eh? Yes… let's see how it going for Deepblue and his friend… franny… See you next week… unless you review, because in that case you'll hear from me sooner. ) waves


	75. Looks can be deceiving

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: ehe he eeh… don't shoot me… but I brought in another OC

**Place**: at the hospital…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Time for religion…**

Bernard had a Bad Day…

His wife had suddenly started screaming about flying demons and nothing could stop her…

'_Demons_…?'

He didn't know his wife was religious…

Right now was he in the park, walking their dog, and trying to figure out what to do.

"Excuse me?"

…

…

"Hellooo?"

Bernard looked up…

…

… And his eyes grew big…

In front of him flew an angel with long dark hair and… a purring fat cat in his arms…?

Bernard sank down on his knees…

"Oh holy angel, forgive me my sins…"

"Eh? Uh… yeah… Sure… of course?"

The angel looked a little confused but Bernard continued: "If there's anything I can do to help you with your mission…?"

"Yes. Can you tell me where something called 'a hospital' is?"

'_The hospital? Okay that he doesn't know what it is… but that doesn't sound like a holy place… Oh well, surely the angel knows better than me_…'

So… Bernard explained the best he could what and where the hospital was. The angel thanked and flew away with his purring cat.

Bernard stood looking after him, turned to his dog and said: "Let's go home."

'_Maybe religious visions weren't so bad_…'

DD: Guess who that angel was… XD I hope you like the old lady's equally old husband as much as you liked her…hope they doesn't compare their visions… XD See you next week and Merry Christmas to you all or whatever you celebrating…


	76. Romance before the chaos

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: sugar warning, brush your teeth…

**Place**: at the restaurant…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

**Time for food…**

They walked slowly out from the big building, crossed the street and stepped into the small cozy den that was the restaurant.

"Oh!" exclaimed Retasu when she entered.

"Well, guess we can eat here…"

"But… I think… it's… a bit…" She blushed and lowered her voice to the end of the sentence.

"Nah, don't worry. My treat…" Pause. "Least I can do…" was then whispered.

"Thanks, but… why…?"

"See it as a 'thank you' for today…"

She smiled. "Thanks."

They got a table, ordered and received their food.

They started to eat.

They couldn't stop looking at each other…

… Or stop smiling…

They talked and by the time for dessert they almost felt sorry to leave…

…but they had too. They exited the restaurant hand in hand.

"Well… shall we go for a short walk?"

She glanced at the hospital and nodded. "Yeah, Keiichiro will be okay…"

Ryou smiled. "Yeah he can call my phone at the café or your phone in his hands…"

She blinked. "… Ops… Oh, it wasn't so smart to leave him my phone after all…"

He smiled when he shook his head.

They headed down a small street.

Suddenly Retasu spotted a male with long dark hair that looked into a store-window.

"Hey, doesn't he look like DeepBlue?"

He chuckled. "Yep, but I don't think Aoyama-san would let him out to go shopping for clothes…"

"No… especially not women's lingerie…"

They laughed and continued their walk in the sun.

"… Wonder why he had a cat in his arms…"

"Maybe just another maniac…"

"Maybe…"

Ryou walked up to a vending machine and put in some coins, he received something, turned around and put a small necklace round Retasu's neck.

"Another 'thank you for today'-gift?"

"No… this is an 'I like you'-gift"

She blushed, speechless.

DD: Sorry for the late update, I having some problems with connecting to the net for the moment. I'm also sorry I can't write about food for the moment, I'm too full from the Christmas table… ) oh well, back to the story: Yep, Deepblue is close to the hospital. So the next chapter will be either about him or about café-team or the 'rescue'-team somewhere in the town… I don't know yet… and forgive me if I don't answer as usual, I have limited access to internet during this time, but I will answer them later though. Promise. Have a wonderful Christmas everybody and a Happy New Year…


	77. dangers with snooping

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: just my usual warning…

**Place**: at the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_lalalala_" talk over the phone

**The dangers with snooping…**

"Drat, I can't get in touch with Ryou…." Kish threw away the phone and sank down in a more comfortable position on the sofa.

Tart strolled into the room.

"No wonder, look what I found in his bedroom…" He held up a small mobile.

"Great… wait, his bedroom?"

"Yeah, he and Keiichiro seem to live here…"

Two wicked smiles appeared.

"We really shouldn't snoop…"

"Arf…"

"The dog agrees…"

Three grins grew wider.

"Well who listen to a dog anyway?"

Mickey speeded out from the room and up to Ryou's room.

"Well certainly not the dog!" laughed Tart and dashed after.

They entered the 'forbidden' bedroom.

"Well, well well, what have we here?"

Tart held up a small pair of boxers and stifled a giggle.

Kish started to investigate too, while he dialed another number and listened to the beeping in the mobile.

Suddenly:

"_Yes, Keiichiro here!_"

"Oh shit…"

"…"

"Uuuh, sorry Keiichiro…" glaring at the now madly giggling Tart, Kish started to explain the situation. "Umm, look, are Ryou and Retasu with you?"

"_No… I told them to go and eat something…"_

"Okay listen, something has happened…."

In his bed, Keiichiro felt his migraine come back after its smoking break…

DD: okay, i have access to internet again... yay, and I've only got a short break here but i wanted to post this to you all. hope you all enjoy this.


	78. dangers with shocking news

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: cursings…

**Place**: at the café…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_lalalala_" talk over the phone

**The dangers with old ladies II…**

"Minto… have you any clue where DeepBlue is?"

"No!" Minto came back down from her trip to the sky.

"So what should we do Ichigo?" asked Purin.

"Well, let's go to the hospital… there's where Keiichiro is…"

"Just one small problem… I don't have a clue what's a 'hospital' is and I doubt Lord Deepblue know that either… "Stated Pie.

This was met with silence.

"Drat."

A low murmur penetrated their new silence. It came from an old lady, briskly walking a dog. "So because I see a demon, he just has to see an angel… I don't know why I married him… if only he hadn't been so charming when I met him…"

As she came up in front of the team, she stopped and stared at them.

"And what are you? If you are demons too, I warn you. I have a brick in my purse and I'm not afraid of using it as your fellow with the cat found out…" she raised her purse to underline her threat.

"No, madam we're not demons. We're the Tokyo MewMew's."

"… and stand-in…." Added Pie in a quiet whisper.

"Did you really see a demon?" wondered Purin.

"I sure did. A flying demon with long black hair and a fat cat stood outside my balcony this morning"

Exclamations.

"What did he say?"

"Err… well… he said 'excuse me'… … … But I'm sure he would have said something worse if I'd given him the chance…"

"What did you do to him?" Pie dreaded the answer.

"I threw the pitcher at him… hit him with it too… " The lady started to walk again. The team watched her go.

"Poor Deepblue. We need to find him…" said Pie

Purin couldn't contain her laugher any longer.

"So… where's her balcony?"

Silence.

"Drat."

DD: the old lady returned... XD


	79. Problems with a honest answer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: I warn you for this chapter… it's weird even for me… angst-try….

**Place**: In Ichigo's head… at the park

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_lalalala_" talk over the phone

**The dangers with honesty…**

Gnawing her bottom-lip Ichigo watched the old lady walk away.

'_There's no use to deny it… it's Deepblue she saw_…'

'_And that means; Masaya's in danger_…'

Ichigo stopped her thoughts… she had really no idea if Masaya was in danger or not, but as he wasn't there with her…

Well, if she should be completely honest to herself, she would have to admit that he was more secure anywhere else, than around her, seeing as she fought for the good of the planet and all…

But she didn't think Deepblue loved Masaya the same way as she… and that was unharmed…

What happened to Masaya as she stood here, trying to find his alter ego …?

'_Is he conscious_?'

'_Is he hurt?'_

The lady had said she'd reported her 'demon' to the police…

'_What if the police had joined the hunt?'_

'_What will happen to Masaya if the police caught Deepblue?'_

'_What if Deepblue had showed himself to more people and they had done something horrible to him…?'_

'_Could a mob do anything terrible to Deepblue_?'

In her mind she suddenly saw the picture of Deepblue trying to flee from a mob with weapons only to fail and switch to Masaya in an attempt to escape the angry mob… and being overpowered… and… disaster…

"Masaya don't die!" she screamed terrified before she realized what she'd done.

Faces turned to her.

Her face became redder and redder as she explained why she'd screamed… only to turn white when Pie stated with a shrug: "I don't think Deepblue knows how to flee. That's not in his nature. He's more like 'die you lowly mortals'. Don't you remember what he can do if he wants to? You've fought against him…"

Ichigo fainted before she could see Zakuro whack Pie for his honest answer…

DD: Okay, not much progress with the actual story-line but hey. So basically; Ichigo is worried over her boyfriend and I wanted to write some angst… have I improved my angst-skills or is it still a laughable attempt? The story continues… next… hmm, let's say we move forward in the storyline… next chapter can be about Deepblue…


	80. meeting with lady luck

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: weird author…

**Place**: somewhere in the city…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_lalalala_" talk over the phone

**Someone meets Lady Luck**

Deepblue had walked around in the city for almost thirty minutes… and he was getting bored of it…

Sure, it had proved to be educating when he'd discovered that humans indeed was divided into males and females… and even more so when he'd found out what to look for to see the difference between them…

And this was where it was getting a little bit embarrassing… the… animal, apparently called 'cat', he'd had in his arms for some time was not something he could have a relationship with… even if the cat seemed to like him… a lot…

So what he needed right now was to find that dark-haired beauty that he'd seen and who'd harshly been taken away from him.

What he needed to find was this thing called hospital…

He played a while with the thought of starting to destroy things to see if this hospital would come, but decided against it…

If this beauty was a close friend with the ones who beat him last time he was free, then it was a good chance that she knew how powerful he was…

… And if she knew that and this hospital told her that he was loose again…

… Then it was a good chance that she would run away before he could beat the hospital and get to her because she hadn't been one of them who'd stand against him so she was probably not that strong…

And he really wanted to meet her.

"So what should I do?" He asked out loud.

"Puurrrrrrrrr…. Purrrrrrrrrrr… purrrrrrrr"

A sigh.

Stroking the cat he started to walk aimlessly…

Suddenly the buildings disappeared beside him… and in front of him stood a large grey building… with a sign spelling hospital…

A smile.

"Hello there…"

The cat continued to purr.

DD: well he needed some luck... and this is not good news for Keiichiro... even if he doesn't know it yet... Review please.


	81. No rest for the wicked?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: just my usual warning…

**Place**: at the hospital…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**The dangers with knowledge…**

Keiichiro sighed happily…

No one here demanded that he'd fix relationships. No kitchen-destroyer tried to cook and fool him to eat it. No nurse attempted to juggle.

He shut his eyes and listened to the silence…

They only demanded that he stayed in bed and took what they brought him.

Shortly, Keiichiro was in heaven.

Sure, the café was fine and he loved his friends to death…

But they had no respect for his demand for some privacy … and it was always he who had to make sure that everything worked well…

He wondered when he'd gotten this responsibility… he, for sure, hadn't offered to have it…

He glanced down at Retasu's mobile…

That was just a further proof that they relied on him a little too much.

Everyone who called this mobile would look for Retasu… not him…

Maybe he should take up the offer from the doctor and spend the weekend here for observations.

Yeah, he'd do that.

"Beeep beep beep"

He frowned.

'The phone.'

He answered.

"Yes, Keiichiro here."

"_Oh, shit…"_

"…" Well, at least he knew the caller…

Kish apologized, and told him what had happened.

"_We don't know why Deepblue wants to see you…"_

In the background, a watch marked the time…

With Tart's help, Kish continued the explanation but Keiichiro barely listened; Ryou had the only watch like that at the café…

They hung up.

Keiichiro faced his dilemma: should he stay here and rest over the weekend, with the risk of having Deepblue run into the room… or would he fake illness at the café and maybe, maybe be left alone for five minutes…

The migraine that had followed him throughout the day returned. He groaned…

Why couldn't Retasu have kept her phone?

He had been much, much happier without this knowledge…

DD: Poor Keiichiro... Maybe I should let a doctor give him something for that migraine... yep. So... let's continue the story next week, until then, review please.


	82. Odd people

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: just my usual warning…

**Place**: at the hospital…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**The dangers with knowledge…II**

"Hurry up, we got to find her!"

"Can you see her?"

Panting, the team stopped to catch their breaths at a small house.

"It's no use, she can be anywhere in this city…" stated Purin.

Zakuro nodded.

For the last thirty minutes they had tried to hunt down the little old lady, with no luck.

"So what should we do now?"

As they started to count the options they had left, they failed to notice the little old man, who walked out from the house and slowly approached them.

It was Minto, who first saw the big eyed, blushing and happily grinning man who stood beside her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, you must be the Tokyo Mewmew, right? I'm a fan of you all. Can you give me your autographs? You're the second angel I've seen today. I'm soo happy. My name is Bernard. Here's a pen."

Too confused of this man, the friends gave him their autographs and let him continue his happy rant… until…

"Wait… angel? What did the first angel look like?"

"Oh, him" Bernard described his angel and the cat he'd held in his arms.

"That's my demon!" someone shrieked behind them.

They turned around and saw… the little old lady.

"That's not an angel… "

"It was."

As the pair started to bicker, the team said a quiet goodbye and left.

It was first after they'd gone a few blocks Purin dared to ask: "So, do we know where to go?"

"No, but we're not going back to them…"

"Good."

They continued to stroll away from the odd couple they'd met and went deeper into the city.

"Wasn't Ryou and Retasu with Keiichiro?" wondered Pie suddenly.

"Yes."

"So… what are they doing there?"

They ran to the pair, who dropped their ice-creams when they saw them coming.

DD: the gang and the pair has united... so, Ryou and Retasu will now find out what happens but will they be able to get to the hospital before DB gets into the building? Will he get in at all? Find out soon. Send me a review now and make me happy ) please...


	83. Redecorating

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… if you like my story; feel free to leave a comment

**Warnings**: Deepblue…

**Place**: at the hospital…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**The dangers with temper…**

Deepblue placed himself in front of the hospital, which seemed to be a building.

Thoughtlessly patting the cat's head he strode towards the doors.

To be frank, he didn't know whether or not he liked those doors, but he'd be generous and give them a chance…

"Fwuuuu" the doors opened when he closed the distance.

Passing through.

He had just time to think "Nice…" before cool air blew down on him from the ceiling and sent a shiver down his spine.

'That's it.'

He'd been very tolerant this day, but having a door harassing him was just too much...

He gathered energy and a blast ripped the offending entrance apart.

As he passed through the newly…'remade' door and walked into the hall with screaming, panicking people he had a moment pride… it seemed like these earthlings recognized and appreciated a work well-done.

He pondered whether or not he should tell them that it was he who had blasted the doors, but… decided that he didn't wanted to get the rewards for it right now… maybe after he'd found the black-haired girl…

He walked into the building, blasting doors as he passed them.

Now… where should he start looking for her?

DD: Oh dear… as if those at the hospital doesn't have enough to think about… now they also have a hmmm…'redecorating' alien warlord. I wonder how Keiichiro's migraine will turn out by this… I doubt it will be better. If you wonder if DB will find Keiichiro…keep reading next week. XD I am so sorry for not updating sooner… I traveled… handing out tomatoes for reviewers feel free to toss these at me for being late…


	84. I can handle a secret really!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: me?

**Place**: somewhere…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**Let's have a chat…**

A short moment was wasted when the dropped ice-creams were mourned by their former carriers, but when the new events were unfolded by the group the ice-creams were soon forgotten.

"He's WHAT?"

"Oh no! Then it was him we saw…"

"What? Where?"

"In a lingerie-store near the hospital… But…"

"WHAT? A lingerie-store? What did he do there?"

"I don't know. Carried a cat… but…"

Ryou tried desperately to catch the attention when Purin started to giggle hysterically. Ichigo flailed her arms in an attempt to get everyone to understand everything. Pie reeled over the fact that his Lord had been into a lingerie-store and the rest of them were talking in the mouth of each other.

The confusion didn't end until Purins phone rang ten minutes later… and she happily started to chat with Tart. Suddenly she turned to Pie with a big grin.

"Kish finds this news just as disturbing as you… but I think Tart's denying it."

Zakuro grabbed the phone and hang up before Pie had the chance to do anything, and said:

"Okay. Everyone! Why don't we just go to Keiichiro? If Deepblue shows up, we can deal with him there… if not, Keiichiro might know what we can do to find him…"

Nodding heads and murmured supports.

"So, he's in which hospital?"

"Follow me" said Ryou and headed towards the closest.

"I still wonder why he entered that lingerie-store…" whispered Purin.

"Maybe he wanted to buy something?" answered Retasu with a smile.

Pie glared at them. It was, after all, his Lord they talked about.

As they came closer to the hospital they were met by the sight of disaster…

The entrance was a ruin.

Injured and shocked people were lying and running around the place.

Screaming.

Panic.

Confusion.

Tears.

"He's here already…" stated Pie.

DD: I don't know why, but I feel a little bit sorry for DB… XD who knows what his 'loyal' … aliens thinks of him right now? Can anyone guess what Purin said to Tart? Yep… it was about DB. She had been messaging Tart after she had recovered slightly from her giggle-fit and he called her to confirm the message… XD I really have a hard time with this story right now… I'm always thinking along the lines "Hmm, it was a long time since Masaya made an appearance…" and I always have to remind myself that DB IS Masaya… sort of… you know… Oh and remember, the team still don't know why DB wants to see Keiichiro… at least I think they don't know it… so them going to see Keiichiro was just pure luck… unless I'm confused by my own story (like I'm not)… but in that case… tell me if I wrong please.

Seems like I have changed the update date from Mondays to Wednesdays… oh well, hope you all don't mind that…

Hope that I hear from you in a review. Until next time //DD


	85. Cannot help, get no help

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: hospital…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**Pay-time for "What can happen?"**

Keiichiro lay in bed, listening to the sounds coming from below…

There had been a huge explosion and screaming followed not long after it…

Judging by sounds and vibrations, the blast had been somewhere close or even inside the hospital…

"But what would…?" He stopped himself when he remembered the information Kish had given him.

'Oh God! He's here? Why?'

He knew he'd to do something to hinder Deepblue from destroying everything, even if he'd stand little chance against the alien warlord.

To begin with he could find out the cause of the cause of the explosion. There was the possibility that it had been something else, but he doubted it.

Throwing of the blanket and sitting up… an immense pain raked through his stomach and with a surprised and agonized cry, he fell back down on the bed.

Gasping for air he knew he could do nothing to help those in pain further down… and that his condition was worse then he had thought…

A beep from beside the pillow told him that Retasu's phone's battery had just died…

'Great. Now I can't even call and tell them he might be here…'

He'd only stay still and hoping his friends would come in time.

Smaller explosions could be heard.

Straining his ears he concluded that the noise moved away from him.

'It has to be him.'

He let his head fall back to the pillow.

Praying for help.

Time passed.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suddenly, he heard footfalls in the corridor, and not the sound of a stressed nurse or doctor…

'Besides they should all be at the place of destruction by now.'

… but the sound of a calm person…

'And who can that be…?'

Tap.

The sound stopped outside his door.

The doorknob moved and the door opened.

DD: First of all: Help out **Kisshu's Kawaii Inu** with more hits, she wants people to read her stories and she asked me to help her in such a funny way I couldn't refuse.

Grin… I'm evil… XD I feel bad for Keiichiro though… making his conditions worse than he thought… Okay, guess who is standing there: a nurse, his friends, a doctor, Deepblue, a run-away- patient or a guard… continue to read the story and you'll find out. But I doubt the answer will come in the next chapter… XD Now, give me a review please!

Oh and I'm sorry if I haven't replied on your review; I've a presentation on my thesis tomorrow so I've been working on that a lot. I will answer them though. Tomorrow.


	86. calm moments

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: everywhere…

**Words**: 800 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**Moments of calmness…**

Kish's stomach growled as they watched the TV and he heard Tart's joining in.

"So… food?"

"Yep."

They walked to the kitchen and stared at the articled of food that littered the room.

Kish took out a frying pan.

"Are you going to cook?" wondered Tart.

"Yeah… or do you want to?"

"Yeah, I'm a better cook than you. You can set water on fire…"

"Oh yeah? No one has ever become sick of mine food…"

Remembering Keiichiro, they both become glum for a while.

"Maybe we should try to order this thing called pizza that Purin talked about" suggested Tart.

"Don't we need money to do that?"

"Umm… yeah, we do…"

They sat silent for awhile, before Kish started to search again.

"Haven't they bought any instant food?"

"Instant food? At a café?"

"Yeah… they live here…"

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong kitchen?"

They stopped… and then ran into the small kitchen.

They found some instant food-bags in that kitchen.

"Add 2 dl of milk, 0.5 dl of water and 200 g of fried chicken?" Kish read out load.

"And this is food that's easily cooked?"

A nod.

"So, which one of us are the best cook?"

"Ummm?"

* * *

Doctors and nurses ran around.

Orders had come from above… all rooms in the vicinity of the bombed entrance and all affected floors above had to be evacuated. Now.

Filled wheelchairs and stretchers were rolled to other parts of the hospital or in some cases to waiting ambulances that would take the patients to other hospitals.

Policemen ran around asking questions no one could answer… or had time to answer…

A young nurse took a moment to catch his breath as his brown-haired patient was hoisted into the ambulance.

He smiled reassuring to the young boy.

"You'll be safer at Green Lodge Hospital…"

The boy nodded, but the worry didn't leave his eyes as he surveyed the former entrance.

"Yeah…"

The ambulance guys nodded and he closed the car-doors.

He took the time to light up a cigarette.

'I should really quit smoking… but not now…'

He ground it out with his heel and went to pick up the next patient.

* * *

Retasu watched as the police placed their bright tape around the destroyed area to prevent more injuries.

They stood hidden in the shadows of a nearby building

"We can't enter that way…" said Zakura.

Retasu shook her head. "No…"

"Minto, can you see if there is another way we can enter the hospital?" asked Ichigo.

The other girl nodded and flew away.

The minutes ticked away as the rest of the team waited for her to come back…

"It's hard sitting here, knowing we can't help them just because we're hunting down the one that's… probably… responsible for all this…" said Ryou suddenly as he looked up at the sky. He didn't specify who _them_ were… he didn't need to…

Pie looked away, when Zakura answered "Yeah… but we wouldn't be allowed to help even if we were off… the doctors wouldn't let us…"

Sighs and then… silence…

A dot on the blue sky grew larger and took the form of a winged girl.

"The only way in we can use is a rickety ladder on the other side… but we have to enter through a window in that case…" said Minto as she landed.

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, let's go…"

* * *

Deepblue sighed.

He was having second thoughts about blowing up all the doors he saw: all the ashes, wreckage and screaming occupants that very often hid in wardrobes, under beds or under covers…made it a bit tricky…

Even if some persons had started to help him in his quest for the beauty by opening their own doors and peeking out to see what the commotion was about… only to scream and closing the door again… but at least it saved him the trouble of blowing up yet another harassing door…

He walked up to the closest intact door that hadn't been opened and made himself ready to blow it up like the rest of them… when he saw how the door-knob moved and the door opened…

A small white-haired lady round glasses came face to face with him.

Deepblue just had the time to notice that no wind blew down on her hair before an ear-piercing screech assaulted his sensitive ears from a short distance.

The door slammed shut a moment before his magic ripped it apart. The noise ended. He peeked into the room… the lady glared at him from the other side of a bed.

He snorted and aimed for another door… and hesitated…

Reaching out a hand…

Turning the knob…

Opening the door…

A smile…

The doors had learned their lesson… they didn't harass him any longer…

The person in the bed was too old though…

* * *

DD: Hmm… yeah… this extra-long chapter is for your…goldfish… First I couldn't find any inspiration for this chapter and then… bang… four different versions… and… well, I couldn't decide which one I should post so… congrats… here they are… all of them… hope your fish enjoys them… but don't expect me to post chapters like this very often… mmkay?

I've just learned that Keiichiro has brown hair instead of black… . but is it him that was hoisted into the ambulance or not… ? I won't tell…

So nothing much happens in these small moments in the story… see you next week… if you still want to read the story that is… I sure hope so… XD

I will answer the reveiws during the weekend... don't worry... it's just so much to do in school right now... Have to stress now. Bye.


	87. a way in

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: around and inside the hospital…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**A way in…**

"Hi there…" Panted Minto as she landed among them.

"Well?"

"The only way in we can use is a rickety ladder on the other side… but we've to enter through a window in that case…and the room is occupied…"

Silence.

"We've no choice" stated Ryou. "We've to get to Deepblue first, no matter what."

Heads nodded, but eyes didn't meet.

"Okay, let's go." Said Ichigo. "Where is this window?"

"Second floor, you've to climb a bit…"

"Whaaaaat?"

"It's the only way in that aren't destroyed or swarmed with people…"

A sigh.

Minto walked, and stopped.

The first they noticed was that the ladder under the window was somehow gone…

Ryou nodded: "At least it's quite easy to climb, but I think you have to fly up and warn the patient, Minto."

"Are you coming with us Ryou?" Asked Purin.

He shook his head. "No, I and Pie will stay outside."

"Hmm?" Pie glanced at Ryou.

"We're not a part of Tokyo Mewmew's and could easily be identified since we have no way to cover our features…"

Pie nodded.

Minto took this as her queue to fly up and in through the window. A short surprised scream and some calming words were heard, and then popped Minto's head out.

"You can come in now…"

Purin made her way up quickly, but Retasu hesitated with her hand at the wall…

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up.

"I'll help you up" said Pie and floated up to the window carrying her.

"Hey, help me too; I don't want to climb either." Stated Ichigo.

Zakura smiled, already knowing he'd help her as well…

Moments later, they were inside.

The patient shivered, and suddenly screamed:

"I WON'T TELL ANYONE!!!!"

The team looked at each other, confused.

"I am just a librarian…" cried the patient…

DD: … well… how would you react if the whole tmm-team came in through your window moments after there had been an explosion? Think about it… Poor little patient… but don't worry, they'll sort it out with him or her…

I have a re-make…or rather… an addition to the former chapter that will be posted next time. It's about… let's name him Ludvig… I hope you all like him…


	88. Stalked by Lady Luck?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the new therapist… so send her a bottle of pain-killers in a review… she'll need it XD

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: around and inside the hospital…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**Stalked by Lady Luck?**

Deepblue was getting irked. He couldn't find her. He ran the risk of failing… again…

The cat had appreciated the explosions, and was currently both angry and sulking.

He patted its shivering and got a low growl in reply. The fluffy tail wisped furiously.

"I won't blow apart any more doors just because you want it…"

He leaned back to the wall and sighed.

'Where is she…?'

"DING!"

He jumped back and looked at the wall…

… A door had just appeared… revealing a small room that he hadn't seen before.

He walked into it. There was nothing more to this room than he'd seen from the outside. Frustrated he slammed his hand into the wall close to the exit.

As a result, the doors closed and a sensation of movement affected him.

He had the time to wonder what happened and how he would get out, before the room stopped and the doors opened with a happy "DING!"

He walked out. The doors blended into the wall in front of his eyes.

Snorting he turned around… and noticed that he wasn't at the same place where he'd started from.

'What did that room do? Take me to another time?'

The doors were intact; there were no blasting-marks and no debris on the floor.

He sighed. Did he really have to do all work all over again? He couldn't leave a place looking all neat and tidy. It wasn't his style…

He cursed and blew apart a door in pure frustration.

The human inside screamed.

Deepblue cast a glance at her… and frowned… he hadn't seen this human before. So, not only the place had changed, but also the humans… so… maybe _she_ was here…

Smiling he began to search for her…and the animal screamed in joy for each blast.

DD: …yeah… DB have misinterpreted François mood a little bit…the poor cat is shivering because he's afraid, really afraid… and DB did not understand the lift (elevator) at all either… poor guy…XD he's not having an easy time in this story… even if Lady Luck seems to like him…

Aaaaaaannnnd as I promised: Here he is: (tada) LUDWIG! This is the extra chapter I didn't post in chapter 86… and he has absolutely nothing to do with the rest of the story… (at least I think so…)

Ludwig grunted and heaved himself out of the bed. His knees hurt a lot when he stood up, but he'd to know what all commotion was about.

He made his way to the door and stepped out in the corridor.

It's empty… so he hobbled down the aisle to see if he could find the source for all this…

Glancing out a window he found the medical personal running around like disorientated hens down at the parking-lot… without any reason at all…

He'd always known that most doctors were probably crazy, but this was a high-mark even for them.

'Hmm, maybe…'

He reached for a door and peeked into the room.

A patient was inside.

"Excuse me; do you know what's happening?"

A head shook.

"Oh…" Ludwig took the chair behind the bed. "Well, I tried to find out, but all personal are outside…"

He sighed, and leaned back in the chair.

"Do you know anything about cereals? No? Well, let me tell you, when they fist came, my mother bought some to me and my sister…"

Happy with the fact that he'd found a listener that didn't seem to run away from him he continued to tell his story…

DD: poor unknown patient… Happy Easter everyone.


	89. Another beginning?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the therapist…Ummm, are we still having sessions?

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: outside the hospital…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**A beginning.**

Pie was feeling very stupid…

They had been staring at the building since the girls disappeared through the window… 10 minutes ago…

Faint echoes of explosions told them that (hopefully?) Deepblue still lingered inside, but… all in all… they'd been staring at a wall for too long…

He sighed…

Pie didn't really know Ryou that well.

Sure, he's nice and all… but neither he nor his 'colleagues' had been able to get to know Ryou.

There's always this feeling of boundaries that weren't to be trespassed that kept them from knowing him any closer than the 'café-owner' and the 'boss over the green-team' as Kish had named him. Apparently the girls felt the same... Zakuro had told him so when he had brought up the subject one afternoon…

He had realized that Deepblue and Ryou were very similar when it came to befriending others… they both had this space that no one could enter…

A bitter-sweet smile passed over his face, and he swallowed a second sigh.

'What else to do? He's just eaten so we can't do that.'

He had to do something else, if he stood here… well, he didn't really know how he felt about working against Deepblue… what if _he_ saw him and ordered him to help? What should he do then? Work with… or against… _him_…?

For a moment he wished he was Kish… Kish'd already made up his mind about _him_…

'Okay. This is stupid… but I can't come up with anything else to do… not with him.'

He glanced to his side…

Two pair of eyes met.

"This is boring." Stated Ryou "Hungry?"

Pie could only nod.

A sign… and he followed Ryou.

"Haven't you already eaten?" He had to ask.

"… Yeah… but it's better than standing here…"

Pie could only agree…

DD: Yep, a small beginning of a friendship… almost at the end of the story… xp and another angst-try… yep… only a small one though… have I improved or am I still a lost case? Probably the latter XD

Phew... I've had had so much trouble trying to update this chapter, you have NO idea... Hope you like it... XD


	90. a restart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the therapist…Ummm, are we still having sessions?

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: at the café…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**A start.**

"…Ffffrrrrrrrrprriiiiiiipiiii….pip…"

Masya's operative system restarted slowly….

His eyes opened… only to be greeted with bleak light that came in through an extremely dirty window…

Still disorientated he tried to fly, only to bounce back from the roof seconds later.

The room was way too small for a human to fit into…

Where was he?

Mickey's basket?

No… Minto would never let him live like this…

He listened…

Muted chatter….

Kish and Tart…

… So he was still at the café…?

A search through his database gave him the probable answer… inside an oven…

Exactly how he'd ended up in there, he wasn't sure… it was a bit blurry since he flew into the alien with long dark hair for… he checked his internal watch… several hours ago???

He'd to get out from there!

"PIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

Footfalls…

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" help was close…

"FIRE-ALARM?"

"How can milk and cereals turn on the fire-alarm?"

Rummaging…

"PIIIIIIIP!"

"It's not the fire-alarm…. It's something else….?"

"Search and turn it off!"

Clatter… strange sounds…

Shadows moved in the light…

"PIIIIIP!"

A face showed itself through the greasy glass…

"Waff waff!"

…the 'door' opened as another face pop up…

"Fluffball?"

"Piiiip?"

Finally he could come out…

DD: Hmmm… yep… did anyone miss the little fluffball? I just remembered that he hasn't been in the story since the start… so here he is… Sorry for the late update… I'm doing my thesis right now so that's the reason why I couldn't update… so… I blame the school…


	91. an ending

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the therapist…Ummm, are we still having sessions?

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: at the hospital…

**Words**: 200 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**An end.**

Deepblue opened the door…

The bright white room stung a little in his eyes before he could adjust his vision… and there… on the bed sat….

'He?'

His love of his life number 1 was a HE?

Deeblue couldn't believe it.

But there's no room for denial… his cute sick little girl was a he…

'But how come? It had to be a girl, with hair like that…'

Deepblue halted his thoughts, grabbed some strands of his own hair, brought it forward and stared at it…

'…Right…'

He was, at the moment, very happy that he didn't have to share his thoughts with the unconscious boy inside him… no one could know about this little slip….

'Long hair is manly… yep…'

The boy on the bed noticed him tensed up…

"Uuhh… mmm.. Hello…? I guess you're Deepblue?"

A nod.

The boy looked at the animal in his arms…

"Ummm… What… are you doing… with Francois?"

'Francois? Another male? Drat…'

He cleared his throat…

"I brought him here for you…"

"…"

He walked up to the bed and sat down the animal…

"There you go, now, goodbye."

"…"

… Turned and walked out…

'Well, that went down like a lead balloon…'

DD: Sigh… hits head on desk XD


	92. a new little problem

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the therapist…Ummm, are we still having sessions?

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: at the hospital…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**A problem.**

Closing the door behind him, Deepblue leaned back and covered his face with a hand.

'Think…'

What could he do to save his face?

Did he have to do anything at all?

No one knew why he's here… at least he thought so… he dearly hoped so…

Deepblue glanced thought a window. Outside, stood Pie and a blonde boy…

'Drat.'

Pie and company had proven to be disloyal to him… well, at least Kish was untrustworthy… but he'd to be watchful about the others too… and Pie with a human from the café, probably meant a nuisance…

He couldn't just walk away, not now… They might see it as fleeing, and he couldn't stand being seen as a coward…not when he undoubtedly would win… He was prepared for the boy's insanity now…

'Attempt suicide, just to save everything… what a lunatic…'

But he didn't want to fight either, not when he felt this… silly, heartbroken and depressed.

Feeling his ears drop, he sighed.

'What to do?'

Maybe he should have kept that little fluffy ball that flew into his forehead when he searched for a way out from that café…

He really wanted a hug right now… but balls didn't have arms to hug with…

…

Maybe he should fight now… that would take care of all eventual future problems if they knew why he'd come here…

He called forth his sword and showed himself from the door.

'Groan…'

'Hmmm?' He glanced around to find the source of the sound.

No one was there.

'Ughn… Nnnnhh…'

'Oh…' The boy was waking up…

…

…

…

'Aah… the boy!'

A grin spread, ears lifted.

He waited a moment, then, instead of a slightly depressed alien warlord stood a disorientated human boy unsteadily in the corridor.

"Wha, what happened? Where am I?"

DD: He's fun to write about Deepblue… yep. But what will Masaya do... seek help for memory-loss or start to clean up the building?

Almost 19'000 hits on this story…. O.O thank you all… do you think we can break 20'000 before we end this? expectant


	93. an escape

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I will let the characters have a bath and a talk with a therapist before I send them back home…

**Silver Artic Wolf** is the therapist…Ummm, are we still having sessions?

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: at the hospital…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**An escape.**

Keiichiro glanced back and forth between the cat in his arms and the door through which Deepblue had just walked out.

Finally, the door won his attention…

That it was Deepblue had been easy to see on the floppy ears…

'… kind of like cow-ears… but less fuzzy…'

Personally, Keiichiro liked cows. He thought of them as reliable, calm and nice animals, and if he ever needed to mix his genes with an animal, he hoped it would be with a cow… a bull…

But he also had the feeling that neither Tart, Pie or Kish would appreciate to hear his thoughts of their ears… and from what he'd heard, Deepblue would probably even find it more insulting…

A soft noise came through the closed door, ending his thoughts.

'Why am I thinking of cow-ears and aliens when he can come back? I've to get out of here. Now!'

He sprang out of bed, ignoring the shots of pain that rang through his abdomen.

"Bmmjjaaaauuummm!"

He really had to ask Pie about the reasons why he'd got a cat from Deepblue…

'I can't imagine that they give patients cats at their home-planet… but with their food-culture… who knows…'

Inhale.

Open the door.

Peek out.

No one there but a human heading to the stairs.

'…Aoyama-kun? Nah, impossible…'

Keiichiro headed to the doctors office…

* * *

Meanwhile, Francois sat on the bed, alone.

'I've been abandoned. My friend left me…'

Rage.

Dawning realisation.

Guilt.

'He carried me all this way, when I can walk for myself, and when he's tired I just stay behind… what kind of friend am I?'

'… a very selfish one…'

He jumped down from the bed and walked up to the door.

'Alright, as soon someone opens this door, my friend, I shall find you again…'

He waited.

DD: whistles I don't know where this came from… it popped into my head at 03:00 AM and I'm sorry everyone that gets offended by the cow-ear-thing… but you have to admit… they are alike… just compare them in the middle of the night… XD over to other matters… DB seems to have transformed in the nick of time… Franny is now out to find him… fun… wonder when he will remember his true loves…Mickey and Ichigo… oh yes, I just remembered on thing, but that's up for a later chapter… see you.


	94. another escape and a finding

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I have let the characters meet with a therapist… so they should be okay… I guess…

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: at the hospital…

**Words**: 300 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**Have no idea for what this chapter can be named...**

When the team felt they could leave the librarian, they ran through the corridors.

"We need information. Search for an information-desk or something" said Ichigo.

"Or a nurse…" added Minto.

"Okay."

"Stop!" Hollered Purin suddenly. "There's a nurse-office here…" she pointed to a small room they had passed.

"Any nurse there?"

"Nope."

"Any papers about patients?"

"Mmmm, don't know…." She walked into the room but came back ten seconds later. "It doesn't seem like it…"

"Keep searching!" Shouted Minto and took of again.

Stairs and corridors passed by.

"There's… a… informations-desk…." Panted Zakuro.

A minute later, all girls were searching through classified papers.

"Found anything?" asked Minto.

"Not yet…"

"What are we searching for?" wondered Retasu as she flipped through a folder.

"Information about Keiichiro…"

"…can't we just ask him…?"

Minto sighed "We don't know where he is yet, that's why we're searching…"

"I know where he is, Ryou and I…" she blushed, "was showed to him… he's on the fifth floor…room 556"

Stillness…

Silent faces stared at her…

"…Sorry" was whispered and broke the spell.

"Nah, forget it… you didn't know..." said Ichigo. "Okay… let's go"

They took off again.

* * *

Franny had tired of waiting for someone to open the door.

Should he call out?

He sat down beside the door and glared up on the doorknob.

It's a shame that gravity had such a strong influence on him… why couldn't he be like that little cute cat-girl?

Footfalls thundered closer…

Halting outside…

"Here it is" was heard.

The knob moved.

He just needed to get out without getting caught…

As the door opened, he jumped up eagle-spread and seething.

A scream rang out.

Francois bolted.

He glanced back…

'My doggy-loves owner?"

This could prevent a relation with her dog…. Better to run before she noticed it was him…

DD: sorry for the long time it took to update… almost 3 weeks… I lost connection with a computer that had access to internet… grr just imagine my mailboxes… ayway, I'm back on track and we're continuing the story to the end…


	95. I need to flee' and 'look at that'

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I have let the characters meet with a therapist… so they should be okay… I guess…

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: at the hospital…

**Words**: 400 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**Different points of views...**

Masaya's legs were trembling…

He was standing…?

Veils of sleepiness fought against his conscious…

He was leaning against something very soft…

His legs gave up and he fell in a heap on the floor…

The result was that he woke up…

He sat in front of a closed door, in an unknown corridor… filled with closed doors…

A moment of bewilderment… then fear… then…

'Where am I…? I need to get out from here… don't know if I'm allowed to be here…'

Masaya was confused to say the least…

One moment he'd been standing chatting with Kish, the next thing he knew, he was somewhere else…and he wasn't sure how he'd ended up here…

'Accident and amnesia?' No, he didn't feel injured…

'Kidnapped?' No…?

'Sleepwalking?' Well, he hadn't done it before… He ruled out that possibility.

'Narcolepsi?' He shook his head at the silly idea…

Oh well, maybe he just should get back to the café and let his friend tell him what happened… if they knew…

'So… where are the stairs…? Lifts (elevators) are such a waste of energy…'

On the way down, he passed floor after floor of random destruction…. (And found out that the building was a hospital…)

Reaching the main-floor he was still stunned by the sight of the former entrance…

Jumping out from a open window seemed to be the best way out… so did everyone else…

Outside, Masaya decided it's better to ask a pedestrian about the way to the café, then ask someone here about where this hospital was located… choosing a random direction, he started to find the café….

* * *

Pie had almost given up on becoming a better friend with Ryou….

That guy really knew how to be a mystery…

Sipping on a soda as Ryou visited the rest-room, Pie glanced at the hospital through the café-window.

Somehow a window had ended up being the 'new door' instead of the entrance Deepblue destroyed, and Pie was highly amused to see people jumping out from and into the building… even a stretcher had found its way in…

Suddenly a familiar shape filled up the window…

'Hmm, Masaya? It can't be… he's Deepblue for the moment…'

He watched as the human took a road away from the hospital and leaned back in his chair.

'Well, I better mention it to Ryou when he comes back…'

'I hope he hasn't run away from the bill…'

DD: …

Will Masaya be able to get away…? Will he find his way back to the café or get lost? What will the TMM-team do when DB has cleared the building? All these questions may be answered in the next chapter… may is the key-word…. Meaning maybe… knowing me, you'll probably end up with more questions...

Mmm, just for clarity: the café Pie and Ryou are visiting are not the same café that Ryou and Keiichiro have (and Masaya searching for... he might be lost, but not that lost...) and the café Pie is in lies so it views the hospital...


	96. What are you doing?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I have let the characters meet with a therapist… so they should be okay… I guess…

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: everywhere…

**Words**: 500 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**Different points of views...**** II**

Francois sneaked from shadow to shadow in the bright building.

Following the vague smell of his friend and the very obvious traces he had done when they came, Francois knew he would find his friend when he had found the place where they met… the café…

After all, every time he wanted to find his mistress… he went home… and therefore… whenever he wanted to find a human… he went to the place where he first saw them…

Humans were easy to understand…

The main-floor gave him a real challenge… it was humans everywhere…

Maybe he should try to scare them….?

No…

He inhaled and started to run to the door.

Screams erupted: "What's a cat doing here?"

* * *

Masaya suddenly realised that he was lost… and that no one was around… so now he had two things to search for… the café and someone to ask about the way…

* * *

"Make him stop!!!" screamed Tart.

"I've tried!!!!" replied Kish

But Mickey continued to howl.

"Toss him outside!!!" said Kish

"We can't. What if he runs away…? Minto would kill us…"

"…. Well, we'll tie him to something like Minto use to do…."

"Yeah, where's that rope she usually use…?"

They searched. Mickey whined, howled and scratched at the door.

"Here, we'll use this…" Tart held a yarn that was used to wrap up the packages with cakes… Kish nodded…

"What if it's Deepblue he can smell?"

"Well… we'll think of it then…"

"Mmm."

When the dog was wrapped up enough for the aliens to let him go outside, they covered their ears and opened the door…

Both of them were very surprised by the dogs actions… they stared for some seconds before turning their back to the dog.

"So… why didn't he use the bathroom like the rest of us?"

A shrug…

The dog sighed.

* * *

The girls stumbled into the room.

"Hey, Keiichiro, we're here to… rescue…you…"

The bed was empty…

As was the wardrobe and the bathroom…

"He's not here…"

"Have Deepblue…?"

"N… no… we'll find him…"

They looked outside the room.

"But where could he be?"

Someone added a quiet "… With Deepblue…?"

* * *

Keiichiro had found a new friend…

It was a wagon filled with food… and it smelled delicious…

As he took a small bite, his stomach started to grumble but he ignored it and continued to eat… After all, he had missed his dinner…

* * *

Ryou came back to the table and downed the last of his tea.

Pie played with his cookie as he wondered if he should tell him about the person that might be Masaya…

'13 that it makes things worse…' he thought and informed Ryou…

"When did he pass?"

"Just minutes ago…"

"Let's see if we can find him again to make sure…"

Pie nodded.

They paid the bill and headed in the same direction as the unknown person…

The crossway further down the road gave them a challenge… Might-be-Masaya was not to be seen anywhere…

* * *

Masya flew fast; he needed to find Ichigo…

DD: Okay, for those of you who are interested my master-thesis has been approved and only corrections needs to be done XD so from now on it's back to one update/ week. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have waited patiently for my updates when I wrote my thesis. Thanks to all of you for your reviews from now on I will also answer them again…

This chapter is just a little summary of what the different characters are doing before I wrap the story up… (yeah right, it won't happen in a long time…)


	97. Small white lies

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or anything that are created by the authors of Tokyo MewMew: Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I have only created the plot in this story but am not making any profit of it and hope that they and their legal representatives will be flattered instead of becoming irked enough to sue me. I have let the characters meet with a therapist… so they should be okay… I guess… the outcome was that we all were mad… and I have to agree XD

**Feedback**: yes please… I work much better if I get some reviews…

**Warnings**: yes, almost certainly…

**Place**: almost everywhere…

**Words**: 600 excluding the headline…

'…' thoughts

"…" talk

"_Italics_" talk over the phone

**Small white lies…**

Masaya had to find Ichigo's café to see if they knew how he'd managed to suddenly teleport…

'Yes, teleportation… nothing else.'

… from the café to a random corridor in a hospital in only…

He glanced down at his watch.

… in only a few hours…

He refused to realize that he could feel Deepblue sitting in his mind like a toad on a rock…

Confusion.

Denial.

He ended up in front of a closed door. In hope to gain a direction he knocked on it. The door opened…

"Oh crap, it's you…ummm…" was the greeting Kish gave him before he realized what he'd said… and to whom…

Tart and Mickey were silent.

Masaya decided to wave: "…Hi?..."

"Hmm… Hi…"

Masaya wondered if he should walk home right away… there's no way he's going to admit to these guys that he hadn't recognized his surroundings before Kish opened the back-door… they would think he was crazy…

* * *

Short legs drummed.

Francois had let him down…

Maybe he should take his friend (how nice that sounded… he'd a friend…) and hunt for some girls later… like her he'd tried to kiss a couple of times…

Even if his friend wasn't that good-looking… missing a tail, whiskers and all, but Franny was confident he'd help a girl see beyond that… after all, the guy was kind…

Franny could take the little cutie that said 'Waff…' (and that had nothing to do with that she was the only one who let him kiss her… when she was tied up…) and let his friend try the dark little kitten... after all; both had the shape sometimes… almost…

* * *

Keiichiro was feeling better…

His stomach was full… but he was fed up with the entire situation…

He had thought it was impossible to have a more chaotic workplace than the ones they had at the café, but he'd been proven wrong by this hospital…

Right now he wanted to have a proper rest that did not involve shaking buildings, alien warlords dumping cats in his lap, hysterical doctors, screaming nurses that accused him of eating all the food in the wagon they had left for just a second or being chased by said nurses… right, it had taken him a good forty minutes to eat all that… and they shouldn't have chased him…

He was a patient… he was sick…

But as it was, he would be better of at home…

With his mind made up he walked up to the information-desk on the main-floor and asked for permission to leave. After some bureaucracy his wish was granted and he was shown to a window through which he could leave…

He took the bag with medicines in one hand, shut his mouth and slide out through the make-shift entrance.

* * *

Ryou and Pie halted when they couldn't find any traces of the mysterious man they had followed.

"Should we get back to the hospital or should we go to the café?"

An uncertain shake.

Silence…

"Lets go back to the girls…"

"Yes."

* * *

Keiichiro's gone…

The girls had searched the floor, checking all the rooms…

Exhausted, they sat down to rest.

"Now what?" was groaned.

"His phone is at the café, yeah?"

Gasp. "He has mine."

"Huh?"

"I left… my phone… with him…"

"He still has it or is it still in the room…?"

"Lets go back and call it…"

Nods.

* * *

Masya flew on instinct… he had no idea where to find her or how, but he knew he had to get to Ichigo…

Why he had to find her? Easy, it was way past dinnertime and he's starving.

* * *

DD: ... And look who's back... do I dare to enter? Yeah... Hello… Sorry for taking so long with the update. Okay, I know that I have very lovely reviewers so this chapter is for all those lovely people that have waited for this chapter for too long.

And Ichigo… I'm sorry for allowing Franny to make wedding-plans for you… but on the bright side… Masaya is sort of involved in those plans… sure, only as a bonus-note… but hey…

And just a question to all wonderful reviewers… have I let Masaya out of the oven yet??? Or is he flying around inside it??


End file.
